LAZOS DE SANGRE
by Jean-kate
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Lord Voldemort y el niño que vivió tuvieran más lazos en común que el que se creó al rebotar el Avada Kedavra?, ¿Cómo se lo tomarían si se enteraran? Cap 9! Entren y lean! Después del quinto libro.
1. Prólogo

**_Holis! Hace mucho quería pulicar este fanfiction, pero como no lo había escrito aún, pues ni modo. Supongo que al final del capítulo se darán cuenta (o al menos tendrán un ligera idea) sobre lo que quiero hacer con este fic. Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos comentarios!_**

Lazos de sangre

1

Prólogo

¿Por qué no lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué un había sido capaz de matar a esa niña, su hija?

Todo había sido culpa de Sarah, no se dio nunca cuenta en qué momento llegó a amar tanto a esa mujer. Un futuro lord oscuro no podía permitirse esos lujos, pero aquella muchacha de rojos cabellos y preciosos ojos verdes lo había cautivado desde el mismo instante en que la vio por primera vez...

Todo habría salido bien si le hubiera dado un varón como hijo, un digno heredero de sus poderes como descendiente de Slyterin, pero no, tenía que salir una niña. Hubiera matado a su bebé aquella misma noche en que nació, pero su esposa Sarah, lo había convencido de no hacerlo, con lágrimas en los ojos, de rodillas y con tan profunda angustia que casi rayaba en la desesperación, le había implorado que no lo hiciera, que no matara a su hija, pues era sangre de su sangre, tentando aún más su suerte, trató de convencerlo de que se quedaran con ella y la cuidaran, le dijo que sin duda alguna llegaría a ser la heredera que tanto esperaba; pero no, Lord Voldemort jamás aceptaría que una mujer fuera su heredera, no, ese tenía que ser un hombre, como él; aún así, aceptó que Sarah se quedara con la niña después de que ésta le prometió que su próximo hijo sí sería un varón.

* * *

Había pasado un año desde el nacimiento de su primer hijo, o mejor dicho, hija. Otra vez se encontraba embarazada y a punto de dar a luz. Su vida no era fácil. Por esa época su esposo comenzaba su ascenso al poder, todavía no era muy conocido, pero ya tenía unos cuantos seguidores a quienes enseñaba sin mucha paciencia, un poco de lo mucho que había aprendido sobre artes oscuras a lo largo de su vida. Tom esperaba afuera, impaciente a que la partera le llevara al fin al heredero que tanto había esperado. 

Después de unas cuantas horas su bebé nació, luego de haberlo bañado, la partera se lo entregó diciéndole tiernas palabras, que a los oídos de la pelirroja mujer sonaron como una sentencia de muerte:

-Es una niña, señora-

Entonces Sarah supo que estaba perdida, y no solo ella, sus hijas también. Su esposo Tom no le daría una tercera portunidad para darle un hijo varón, de eso estaba segura. Debía hacer algo pronto, algo que salvara a sus hijas. Se encontraba muy débil como para usar la varita que se hallaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama; la tomó y la metió en el único bolsillo que tenía la bata de maternidad que traía puesta. La partera no se había dado cuenta de los movimientos de Sarah, pues estaba muy ocupada limpiando los instrumentos que había usado para atender el parto. Cuando se disponía a salir del cuarto, muy seguramente para contarle al señor Tom, que tenía una niña más, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de caer inconsciente. Sarah había agarrado la lamparita que se encontraba junto a su varita, y con todas sus fuerzas había golpeado a la mujer que la atendió en el parto.

Aprovechando que la ventana estaba abierta, y que se encontraba en un primer piso, Sarah salió corriendo, vistiendo una ensangrentada bata y llevando en brazos a sus dos pequeñas niñas, una pelirroja como ella, y la otra con un rubio cabello. Caminó varias cuadras, tratando de llegar lo más lejos posible de la casa en donde su esposo debiera estar montando en cólera por saberse defraudado por segunda vez.

Estaba en una calle muggle y un amable taxista se detuvo al ver el lamentable estado en que se encontraba, la montó junto a sus bebes en su taxi, y se dispuso a llevarla a un hospital, pero Sarah consciente de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo, le dijo que eso sería una perdida de tiempo, y en medio de su agonía, le hizo prometer a ese hombre, Mark Evans, que cuidaría de sus hijas y encontraría un buen hogar para ambas en donde crecieran juntas y felices.

Esta petición, en medio de tan terrible tragedia, le cayó a Mark Evans como un regalo del cielo, ya que su esposa era estéril, y desde hace mucho tiempo deseaban tener hijos. Después de dejar las niñas en su casa y explicarle a medias la situación a su esposa, el taxista llevó el cuerpo inerme de Sarah al hospital más cercano, y contó a las respectivas autoridades todo lo sucedido, quienes después de hacer todas las investigaciones del caso, le permitieron a Mark Evans adoptar a los dos niñas, las cuales desde el momento en que se legalizó su adopción, pasaron a llamarse Lilian Jane y Petunia Arlien Evans Mcnougan.

* * *

**_¿Y? , ¿les gustó?, ¿quieren otro capi? En un fic leí sobre una relación directamente proporcional entre los reviews y la rapidez con que se actualiza la historia, y la verdad me parece un gran idea aplicarla. Así, que si les gusta la historia y quieren que actualice rápido, manden REVIEWS! (Je je je...soy un poco chantajista ¿no?)_**

**__**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Nos vemos pronto! (Bueno, nos escribimos)_**


	2. La noche en que nació la leyenda del niñ...

**_Holis de nuevo! Me emocioné tanto con los reviews que me mandaron, que casi inmediatamente después de leerlos me puse a escribir el segundo capítulo hasta terminarlo, pero no me quedó tiempo de publicarlo enseguida. Ya ven cómo mandar reviews si sirve (estoy poniendo el segundo capi tan solo 2 días después de publicar el primero!), pero no creo que siempre pueda tener el tiempo o la inspiración como para publicar tan extremadamente rápido. De todas formas, entre más reviews, más posibilidades de que actualice rápido! Me alegra mucho que les parezca original la idea. _**

**_Bueno, bueno, mejor dejo de "hablar" tanto y los dejo con el segundo capi antes de que me ahorquen..._**

**__**

2

La noche en que nació la leyenda del niño que vivio

"_El único con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere"_

Las palabras de la profecía que su informante le había comunicado hacía varios meses, tal vez un año ya, resonaban en la mente de lord Voldemort. Sus rojas pupilas y los agujeros de serpiente por medio de los cuales respiraba, se contraían continuamente, como única muestra de la emoción contenida que rondaba el espíritu, si aún tenía uno, de aquel temible y poderoso mago oscuro. Por fin acabaría con el único que podría llegar a arruinarle los planes en el futuro. Se había aparecido hacía tan solo unos minutos en el Valle de Godric, detestaba ese lugar, tan lleno de alegría, y más en una noche como esa, Halloween, en la cual los habitantes de ese pueblo festejaban de una forma muy particular. Allí convivían muggles y magos, ninguno de los niños de ambas partes iba a pedir dulces, en cambio, todos se reunían en sus casas junto a sus seres queridos y conocidos, y hacían un gran festejo donde la magia inundaba el lugar y que duraba hasta altas horas de la noche. Allí no importaba si eras mago o muggle, de todas formas eras bienvenido en cualquier casa; allí en ese pequeño pueblo, que era casi una utopía para muchos, se habían logrado vencer las barreras que separaban al mundo mágico del no mágico, allí todos eran aceptados, todos tratados por igual...

El espía que tenía en el lado de la luz ciertamente era un cobarde, un vil egoísta capaz de vender a sus mejores amigos por miedo y por ansias de poder, no se confiaba mucho en él, no creía ni un poco en la lealtad que decía tenerle. Sonrió al recordar su apodo, _Colagusano_, y su capacidad para convertirse en un roedor; pensó que aquel hombrecillo no había podido conseguir una transformación de animago que se acomodara más a su personalidad, una rata, realmente eso era lo que era, una cobarde rata traicionera que se escondía sigilosamente ante cualquier señal de peligro; pero, había que reconocer que esta vez había hecho un buen trabajo, le había brindado la información que tanto ansiaba conocer, y por ello sería premiado, pues Lord Voldemort castigaba dura y cruelmente a quienes lo defraudaban o desobedecían, pero también, agradecía de muy buena forma a quien bien le servía.

Había llegado al fin hacia la casa de su destino, nadie había notado su presencia mientras caminaba por las desiertas calles del valle, todos estaban demasiado ocupados, demasiados contentos con sus celebraciones, como para fijarse en lo que pasaba afuera en las calles, pero eso no duraría mucho, apenas acabara con su principal objetivo, se encargaría de arruinarles la diversión a esos estúpidos humanos, y los llamaba así, humanos, como haciendo una diferenciación de él, un ser superior, pues estaba fielmente convencido que hacía mucho tiempo él había cruzado las "triviales" barreras que separaban a los mortales de la delgada línea divisoria entre la vida y la muerte.

Apuntó su varita a la puerta, después de una fuerte explosión, entró por el gran agujero que había abierto en la pared. Escuchó gritos en la segunda planta de la casa, así que con paso decidido pero lento, disfrutando del miedo de sus víctimas, el cual percibía en el ambiente, llegó al segundo piso. Allí escuchó la voz de un hombre...

-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré-

De un cuarto salía un hombre de negros cabellos, a pesar del temor que sentía, su expresión era firme y decidida, le apuntaba con su varita, dispuesto a luchar con toda sus fuerzas, dispuesto a morir si era necesario, para darle aunque fuera una mínima oportunidad a su familia de escapar. Pero aquel que alguna vez fue llamado y conocido por el sencillo nombre muggle de Tom Ryddle, lanzó sin compasión alguna la mortal maldición antes de que el otro hombre, James Potter, pudiera hacer siquiera un leve movimiento con su varita. Su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo presagiando la magnitud de la tragedia que no había aún terminado, y que noches después sería, irónicamente, motivo de festejo para muchos...

Abrió de golpe la puerta por la cual había salido el hombre que ahora yacía muerto en el pasillo de la casa, soltó una carcajada estridente al ver la tierna escena de una madre arrullando a su hijo, al mismo tiempo que recogía la varita que al parecer se le había caído al suelo.

-Expelliarmus!- Gritó apuntando a la mujer, la cual golpeó contra la pared sin soltar a su hijo, y que ahora se encontraba totalmente desarmada. Ella sabía que su esposo estaba muerto, que ese ser no dudaría en matarla, pero no permitiría que por nada del mundo algo le pasara a su bebé, a su pequeño Harry. Clavó su mirada de esmeralda en los ojos de su agresor, y notó cómo un leve rastro de sorpresa aparecía en su impasible y macabro rostro.

"Es tan parecida a Sarah" pensó con nostalgia al ver de frente a aquella mujer que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para proteger a su hijo. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, el corazón del lord oscuro volvió a funcionar, y la duda apareció en su mente... le había dolido mucho la muerte de su querida esposa, tal vez hasta la hubiera perdonado, no lo sabía con certeza, pero al matar a aquella mujer, estaba seguro que sentiría como si la perdiera por segunda vez, eso no podría soportarlo, dejaría aún más roto su maltrecho espíritu, el cual había terminado por volverse totalmente de hielo después de la muerte del único ser al que realmente había llegado a amar, aunque muy a su manera. Entonces lo decidió, no mataría a aquella muchacha, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué haría con ella, después lo pensaría con más calma, por ahora, su único objetivo era destruir a aquella criaturita que lloraba en brazos de su madre, y que era el único estorbo en su ascenso al poder. Él, Harry Potter era su talón de Aquiles, pero pronto dejaría de serlo...

-¡Quítate muchacha!- exigió con voz firme apuntando su varita hacia el bebé.

-¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa...-suplicaba la pelirroja con lágrimas en sus ojos, y cubriendo aún más protectoramente con sus brazos a su pequeño niño.

-A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha...-

-A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.-

-Apártate, estúpida... apártate...- vociferó comenzando a impacientarse.

-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...- La mujer se hallaba al punto de un colapso nervioso. Voldemort la zarandeó intentando que se desprendiera de su hijo, pero eso era muy difícil de conseguir...

-A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad...- Aprovechando que las fuerzas de la mujer se estaban agotando logró desprenderla lejos del bebé, y la tiró en un rincón de la habitación, luego apuntó su varita hacia el bebé y pronunció la maldición asesina...

-¡Avada Kedavra!- Un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita, pero éste no dio en el cuerpo del pequeño, sino en el de su madre la cual se había interpuesto justo a tiempo antes de que la maldición lo golpeara. Pesadamente el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, conocida como Lily Potter, cayó al frío suelo, junto a su bebé el cual lloraba con gran desesperación, aparentemente consciente de todo lo ocurrido con sus padres, y del destino que le esperaba.

El mago oscuro lleno de rabia por lo sucedido apuntó por segunda o tercera vez hacia la personita que estaba en el suelo y lanzó un nuevo y más potente Avada Kedavra. La maldición golpeó con su cegadora luz la frente del pequeño, pero en vez de matarlo, le dejó un cicatriz en forma de rayo y una luz blanca lo iluminó, antes de volverse contra quien la había conjurado, y dejarlo reducido a algo menos que un espíritu. El peso del destino y el sacrificio de su madre lo habían salvado, pues no hay magia más potente en el mundo que el amor, el cual lo transforma todo, lo puede todo...

Una sombra negra y fantasmal salió de la casa emitiendo un grito desgarrador, mientras en el suelo del mismo lugar un pequeño niño, Harry Potter, yacía inconsciente, con una brillante cicatriz en forma de relámpago, la cual de ahora en adelante, sería la marca que identificaría su leyenda, que lo identificaría como... el niño que vivió.

* * *

**¿Les gustó el segundo capi?, ¿Cómo creen que voy llevando la historia hasta ahora? Recuerden, a mandar REVIEWS!**

**Contestación de los reviews:**

_Como la mayoría tiene dudas sobre el que ponga también a Petunia como hija de Voldemort, quize hacer esta especie de contestación general: La idea de poner no solo a Lily sino también a Petunia como hija de Voldemort me surgió por varias cosas, 1) Quería emparentar a Harry con ya-saben-quien, pues de ahí resulta un conflicto muy interesante. 2) Pensé en la protección de sangre que Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que su tía Petunia le daba, razón por la cual el debía pasar todos los veranos en Privet Drive (Si Lily y Petunia no tuvieran algún lazo familiar, no necesariamente tenían que ser hermanas (pero yo lo quería así), esa protección no habría surtido efecto). 3)También en parte estoy haciendo esta historia para intentar dar mi respuesta particular sobre interrogantes que se me presentaron sobre Petunia al leer los libros (en especial el quinto), ejemplos: ¿Por qué odia o le teme tanto a la magia?, ¿Por qué tenía tantos celos de su hermana Lily?, ¿Por qué recordó ese trocito de información sobre los dementores durante el verano antes del quinto curso?, etc. Esos son algunas de las preguntas a las que me propongo dar mi respuesta particular. No se si todos los argumentos me encajen totalmente o si algunos les lleguen a parecer descabellados, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor posible._

_Tal vez en el próximo capítulo podrán solucionar algunas de sus dudas en cuanto a lo relacionado con Petunia, pero no les prometo nada._

_Bueno, ahora si la contestación de los reviews uno por uno:_

**kgs**: Eres mi primer review! Me alegra que te parezca original mi idea. Se que lo de Petunia al principio parece raro, pero con el pasar del tiempo irá tomando lógica.

**Paula Moonlight**: En los próximos capítulos aparecerá la respuesta a tu pregunta (así que está pendiente). Vaya! Por ahora no me quiero imaginar la cara que pondrá Voldemort al enterarse.

**Sarhaliene**:Trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda (Los reviews ayudan mucho!).

**FermiBlack**: No, ninguno lo sabe aún, pero ya verás sus reacciones!

**K-Katherine Black**: En los próximos capítulos lo más probable es que tu duda sea resuelta.

**Ahuitl: **Si señor! A la orden! !

**Arihx**: Pues sí, de ahí saco el carácter.

**LILITHFAL**: Yo también he tenido muchas de esas dudas, por eso estoy haciendo el fic. Ojalá y te guste!

**Randa1**: Me encantó tu review! Me alegra que mi "chantage" funcione. Resulta beneficioso tanto para ustedes como para mí.

**yandros**: Me alegra que te guste la idea del fic. A mi también me gusta mucho (je, je ,je Por algo lo estoy escribiendo, ¿no?)

**Miranda Evans: **Este capi estuvo un poquitín más extenso que el primero. Trataré de hacerlos más largos, pero no prometo nada, ya que pienso en la idea o ideas para cada capítulo y las desarrollo sin fijarme o proponerme alcanzar un largo determinado de escritura..

**LetticeEvansPotter**: Siento que el nombre de la madre de Lily te traiga malos recuerdos, pero no te preocupes, no creo que lo vuelva a mencionar mucho durante el resto del fic.

**_Gracias a todos por sus reviews!_**

**_No se olviden de mandar más!_**

**_Hasta pronto!_**


	3. El plan comienza

**Hey chicos! ¿Cómo han estado? Ya se que esta vez me demoré, pero tuve razones para ello. Pasé por tres semanas durísimas de estudio que casi no me dejaron ni un poquito de tiempo libre, luego me dio un fuerte gripa (y lamentablemente cuando me da gripa se me quitan las ganas de escribir, así que en vez de eso me puse a leer !) y luego, mi querida madre me castigó quitándome el computador durante un buen tiempo. Pero, solucionados todos los inconvenientes (que parecieron venirse en una sola marea) me puse bien juiciocita en la ardua labor de terminar el tercer capi del fic, y pues aquí está. Ojalá os guste!Agradezco mucho lo reviews que me enviaron. ¡Me gusta mucho que me manden reviews!, ya que estos me impulsan a ser más constante y dedicarle más tiempo a mi historia del que usualmente le dedicaría. Así que al terminar de leer el capi, ya saben lo que deben hacer: mandar un REVIEW! para su estimada autora (si, si ya lo sé soy un poco chantajista ¿o muy?, pero bueno, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? -) Je, je ,je ahora sí los dejo el capítulo, hay muchas cosas interesantes en él.**

3

El plan comienza

En el número cuatro de Privet Drive un adolescente de 16 años se levantó lívido y dando un horrorizado grito que de milagro no despertó a los demás habitantes de la casa. Se sentó en su cama sintiendo cómo un frío sudor le bañaba el cuerpo. Tenía pensamientos confusos, trató de calmarse para así poder recordar mejor su sueño.

Él había visto la muerte de sus padres, en su sueño había revivido lo que pasó esa noche; pero… ¿realmente todo era producto de sus recuerdos? De ser así, ¿Por qué rayos se había visto a si mismo como bebé cuando Voldemort le lanzaba la maldición asesina? Entonces un escalofriante pensamiento recorrió su mente, él no había visto a Voldemort, él era Voldemort, se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo y por lo tanto él era el que había lanzado el Avada Kedavra a su padre y luego a su madre, pero… ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? "Bueno, no es tan improbable" pensó asustado "el vínculo que tengo con Voldemort pudo hacer que me metiera en sus recuerdos", eso quería decir que sus clases de occlumencia no le habían servido ni un poquito, aunque era obvio, no había puesto mucho empeño en ellas, y el que fuera Snape el que se las impartiera empeoraba aún más la situación; por lo tanto su vínculo con el señor tenebroso seguía ahí, esa arma de doble filo aún habitaba en su alma, y hasta que no aprendiera a cerrar su mente, estaría expuesto a Voldemort, y lo que más le preocupaba, no solo él, sus seres queridos también.

Con frustración sintió como si se le escapara algo, tenía la certeza de que no solo había "estado" dentro del cuerpo del lord oscuro, sino que además había escuchado sus pensamientos, lamentablemente no recordaba esto con claridad.

Levantándose de su cama abrió la ventana con la esperanza de que la fresca brisa de media noche le despejara aunque fuera un poco la mente. Un triste suspiro escapó de sus labios al recordar lo que había pasado hacía tan solo unas cuantas semanas en el departamento de misterios. La vida ciertamente era paradójica, había ido allí con la única intención de salvar a su padrino, y en vez de eso, había caído en una trampa y perdido a Sirius para siempre. "La vida es tan injusta" susurró con rabia, aquellos que merecían la muerte como el maldito traidor de Colagusano y Voldemort, andaban bien vivos y haciendo de las suyas a diestra y siniestra, mientras que sus padres, su padrino y otros tantos inocentes, habían sido llevados al abismo de la muerte. ¡Era tan injusto! A pesar de todas sus tristezas pasadas y de la carga en que se convertía su fama, ahora también tenía un nuevo y enorme peso sobre sus jóvenes e inexpertos hombros, aquella profecía dicha por Trealwndey que lo señalaba como el único posible salvardor del mundo mágico y muggle. Él tenía que ser asesino o víctima de su más terrible enemigo, Voldemort. Muchos confiaban en él, otros lo admiraban, otros lo odiaban, unos cuantos ("la gran mayoría" según Harry) le creían loco de remate, otros (como Snape) pensaban que tan solo era un estúpido mocoso. Dumbledore le había dicho que poseía un poder que Voldemort no tenía, la misma profecía reafirmaba estas palabras; pero… ¿Cuál era ese poder?, ¿Ese poder que lo impulsó a ir en busca de Sirius?, ¿Ese poder que ni el mismo Voldemort conocía? Se le ocurrió una idea de lo que podía ser, al fin y al cabo Dumbledore y el mismo Voldemort le habían asegurado que era una de las magias más antiguas y poderosas que existían, pero ¿realmente era "eso" lo que lo diferenciaba del lord oscuro?, ¿Realmente "eso" sería su arma secreta en la batalla final que tarde o temprano tendría que llegar? Tal vez solo era una tontería suya pensar que "eso" era su poder oculto, pero… ¿y si no? Dio un gran bostezo, ciertamente tenía mucho en que pensar, pero ya era de madrugada y sus neuronas necesitaban un descanso para después poder trabajar mejor, así que con mucho esfuerzo y tratando de olvidarse de su sueño al menos por el momento, se quedó dormido nuevamente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Las paredes de piedra y las tambaleantes luces de unas cuantas velas hacían lucir aún más tenebroso al ya de por si lúgubre lugar. En el centro de la habitación de aquel inmenso castillo ubicado en el norte de Inglaterra, sentado en un mullido sillón, se encontraba un espantoso ser de ojos rojos, piel extremadamente blanca, y dos pequeñas rajas en la cara, que eran los orificios por los que respiraba. Estaba ansioso, aunque exteriormente no lo demostraba. De un tiempo para acá habían vuelto a su mente recuerdos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, y una incómoda curiosidad le había picado. Estaba seguro que "el investigador" pronto le traería información. Todavía no sabía con certeza cuál sería su próximo movimiento, tenía a todo el ministerio y a Dumbledore pendientes de sus acciones; Vaya! Si que le desesperaba no haber trazado un plan concreto aún, ya que al no estar ocupado realizándolo, le quedaba mucho, mucho tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, tal vez demasiado para alguien que ha cometido tantas atrocidades…

_-flash back-_

En una oscura habitación de una vieja casa se podían escuchar claramente los gritos de pánico y dolor de una muchacha que tenía unos dorados cabellos muy revueltos, y en algunas partes pegados a la frente y al cuello. Parecía no tener más de doce o trece años, y miraba con terror a un ser alto, de ojos rojos, tez de un blanco extremo y fosas nasales muy parecidas a las de las serpientes.

-¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?- susurró disfrutando del sufrimiento de la joven mientras alzaba la varita.

-NO!... No, por favor!- respondió la chica sollozando

En ese momento entró de improviso uno de sus seguidores quitándose la capucha que llevaba puesta, se veía muy agitado y tenía la respiración entrecortada…

-Señor!- dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia al monstruoso ser- Han descubierto nuestro paradero! Los aurores vienen en camino y Dumbledore los acompaña.

¡Demonios!, nunca imaginó que lo harían tan rápido, aún no había alcanzado el objetivo de su plan, y no quería llevarse a la mocosa a su verdadera guarida. Además el vejete se lo había tomado como algo personal, siempre que se trataba de cualquier cosa relacionada con Hogwarts lo hacía. Tendría que intentarlo en ese mismo momento o hacer un nuevo plan, pero no, no debía hacer eso, el tiempo era demasiado precioso como para perderlo. Decidido alzó su varita y pronunció unas cuantas palabras en un tono tan bajo que ninguna de las otras dos personas que en ese momento ocupaban la habitación pudo entender lo que había dicho; pero al instante siguiente un rayo de luz plateado salía disparado hacia la aterrorizada joven que emitió un desgarrador grito al ser alcanzada e inmediatamente se desplomó en el suelo. Después de que el ser de ojos rojos, Lord Voldemort, pronunció "_enervate" _la chica se levantó y abrió los ojos, temblaba de pies a cabeza y lucía muy pálida; estaba shockeada. Sin importarle esto, Voldemort alzó de nuevo su varita y le lazó la maldición _imperius…_

-Nott, dale tu varita- ordenó.

El mortífago preguntó confundido - ¿a quién?, ¿a la chica?-

-Por supuesto que a la chica, ¡imbécil! ¿Acaso hay alguien más en esta habitación?-

Al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, el mortífago llamado Nott le entregó la varita a la chica que ahora se encontraba más quieta que una estatua y con la mirada aún más perdida que antes. Entonces, con la voz un poco ronca, le ordenó a su sirviente que saliera de la habitación.

-_Apunta a la vela y haz un hechizo levitatorio-_ susurró e inmediatamente la chica hizo lo que se le había ordenado. Apuntando hacia la vela dijo:

-Winguardium leviosa!- pero nada sucedió; la vela no se movió ni un milímetro, y de la varita ni siquiera salieron chispas.

Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción, su hechizo había funcionado, sí, lo había hecho, pero no en la forma que el lord había esperado, ya que minutos más tarde todo comenzó a darle vueltas y a sentir un gran dolor.

Vagamente podía escuchar los pasos de los aurores por el pasillo, cada vez se acercaban más, y él no se sentía en condiciones de dar batalla, así que al mismo tiempo que se habría la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba, desapareció en una nube de humo mientras la joven, libre ya de la maldición imperius, caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

-_fin del flash back_-

Esa vez había estado muy cerca de ser derrotado ¡por él mismo!, no debió apresurase tanto, inventar un nuevo hechizo siempre era complicado, y más aún cuando se trata de una maldición. Esa había sido una torpeza que jamás volvió a permitirse cometer.

En ese instante un muro de piedra se abrió, dando paso a lo que parecía ser un hombre cubierto por una capucha. "El investigador" por fin había llegado. Él no era su sirviente, sino algo diferente. Ninguno de sus mortífagos conocía de su existencia, y en todos los lugares a donde el señor tenebroso iba, había una puerta secreta para que "el investigador" entrara sin ser visto por sus seguidores. Él trabajaba de forma independiente, y su capacidad y la fidelidad que guardaba a sus clientes eran muy conocidas en todo el bajo mundo mágico, aunque tan solo unas cuantas personas sabían cómo localizarlo.

-Señor, he traído lo que me pidió. Encontrará muy interesante la información- susurró el hombre sin quitarse la capucha mientras le entregaba un sobre de manila.

El señor tenebroso abrió el sobre y encontró varios papeles. Dos de ellos eran un certificado de adopción de unas niñas de las cuales no se conocía su nombre verdadero, pero que pasaron a llamarse Petunia Arlien Evans Mcnougan y Lilian Jane Evans Mcnougan. Luego encontró un par de fotos, una era de una mujer rubia y muy delgada, la otra era de una muchacha pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes…

-¡Lily Potter!- exclamó con sorpresa el lord, eso no podía ser cierto, ella no podía ser su, su…

-¡Explícate! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma acaso?, ¿Te atreves a burlarte de Lord Voldemort?- dijo hecho una furia, aunque sabiendo cuál era la verdad.

-Señor, todo lo que está en ese sobre es cierto- dijo con aire impasible, y sin nota de sentimiento alguno, ya fuera de rabia o de miedo-Las dos muchachas que vio en las fotos son sus hijas. Petunia Dursley salió squib y vive en algún lugar de Surrey, al parecer su paradero y el de su familia está protegido por algún encantamiento muy poderoso, así que me ha sido realmente difícil averiguar sobre ella. Solo sé que está casada con un muggle llamado Vernon y que tiene un hijo, Dudley, el cual también es muggle. Por otro lado, su otra hija, era Lily Potter, creo que usted ya sabe suficiente de ella. Según mis investigaciones, parece ser que su esposa Sarah murió la noche del nacimiento de su última hija, y dejó a Mark Evans, un taxista muggle, a cargo de las dos pequeñas. Por ahora eso es todo lo que tengo. Si desea puedo seguir investigando más a fondo.

-Sí, hazlo- dijo Lord Voldemort sin salir todavía de su estupor. Después de asentir con la cabeza, "el investigador" salió por el mismo muro por el que había entrado.

Ese tipo algunas veces era muy insolente, tanto que en ocasiones el señor tenebroso había estado fuertemente tentado de arrebatarle la vida; pero no lo había hecho, ese imbécil era demasiado útil y eficaz en su trabajo como para perderlo por una rabieta.

"¡Qué irónica es la vida!" Pensó con un poco de amargura Voldemort quien todavía se encontraba impactado por la noticia, "¡una de mis hijas es squib, y la otra la asesiné yo mismo!, con razón Lily Potter me recordaba tanto a Sarah, ¡era su viva copia!, ¡Su hija!" La nostalgia amenazó con contagiarlo, pero pronto desvió sus pensamientos hacia otro tema. Su deseo de un heredero varón se había cumplido en parte, sus dos hijas habían tenido varones, por supuesto ese tal Dudley estaba descartado, una escoria muggle jamás podría llegar a ser su verdadero heredero. Por otro lado estaba Potter… ¿Quién se lo iba a imagiar? El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado abuelo del niño-que-vivió. Pero Potter era su enemigo, su némesis, el único que según la profecía podría derrotarlo… pero también su única oportunidad de conseguir lo que siempre quiso, un digno heredero de su sangre.

Después de alrededor de una hora, El señor oscuro se levantó de su asiento. Había estado sopesando sus opciones, los pros y los contras de su elección. Finalmente tomó una decisión. Convocó a una pequeña reunión de sus más cercanos y fieles seguidores, y puso todo en marcha. Al fin, Lord Voldemort tenía un nuevo plan.

* * *

_**¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo el capi? Ya uno descubrió el parentesco, ¿Qué hará al respecto? Les pido disculpas por la demora. SORRY! Bueno, si quieren pronto el próximo capítulo, ya saben que hacer... MANDAR REVIEWS! Aprovechen que estoy en vacaciones y tengo más tiempo libre para escribir! Ah! y recuerden la consigna:**_

**_Entre más reviews, más posibilidades de que actualice rápido!_**

****

**Contestaciónde los reviews:**

****

kgs: Esta vez no pude actualizar rápido, lo siento. Voldemort ya conoce su vínculo y ha tomado una decición al respecto. ¿Cuál crees que sea?

Sarhaliene: Con respecto a los misterios que plantea Petunia, iré dejando pistas en algunos capítulos. Bueno, en este capi Voldemort se enteró que había matado a su propia hija, pero no se detuvo a pensar mucho en esto. ¿Por qué? Tal vez tuvo miedo de que su alma volviera a dudar como la vez en que la mató.No estaba como para ponerse con sentimentalismos.

Randa1: Tom ha tomado una decición, ¿Cuál? ¿Qué crees que sea? Con el pasar del tiempo esta se irá haciendo más notoria. Ya me he leido algunos capis del fic. Es muy interesante eso de que Voldemort haya adoptado a Harry y qué después de un tiempo lo haya aceptado verdaderamente como su familia. Gracias por recomendarme el fic!

tina: Me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia! Con respecto a lo del recibidor, no sé exactamente en qué parte de la casa lo matan. Me pareció bien que fuera en el pasillo del segundo piso y pues... así lo dejé.

Paula Moonlight : Pues sí, es gracioso que Dudley sea en cierta forma heredero de Slyterin, a Voldemort tampoco le hizo mucha gracia enterarse de esto ! Ya solo falta que Harry se entere de su vínculo.

JessyPotter: Bueno, como habrás notado, Voldemort no sabía que Lily era su hija. Hasta ahorita se vino a enterar! Siento mucho no poder responder a tu pregunta por el momento, pero en algunos capítulos encontrarás pistas al respecto.

Miranda Evans: Bueno, ya viste lo que querías. Voldemort casi no se lo cree. Si hubiera estado solo, tal vez hasta se desmaya al enterarse!

Maniatica Lovegood: Siento que el sugundo capi te haya parecido monótono, pero como tu misma sugeriste, era importante para la trama; además me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, ya que aunque todos conocemos lo que pasó esa noche, Rowling no lo ha descrito aún de una forma muy detallada. Te devuelvo la pregunta, ¿Cómo crees que usará esta información? Ya ha diseñado un plan, ¿Cuál será?

Calanor: Gracias por tu review!

Arihx: Me alegra que con el anterior capi me consolidara. ¿Qué opinas del tercero?

Chibi-Kaisie: Gracias, eso de que no me presione de verdad me sirve mucho. Ya que si me estreso, pues me bloqueo y no me sale nada. Me entusiama que te esté gustando mi historia.

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Bueno, Voldemort ya se enteró. ¿Qué opinas?

kittychan: Sí, Voldemort es abuelo de Harry. Una relación extraña, ¿verdad?

Revitaa Locatis-Potter: Me alegra que hayas decidido mirar mi fic! Voldemort, al principio no le dio mucha importancia a lo que había pasado con las niñas, después de que supo que Sarah había muerto, decidió olvidarse de ellas. Al pobre casi le da un patatus cuando se entera de su parentesco! Pero no se hubiera visto muy decoroso que Voldemort se desmayara.

_Chao! Y recuerden... a mandar reviews!_


	4. La vida sigue

4

La vida sigue

El lord oscuro caminaba sigiloso por los tétricos pasillos del lugar que ahora era su escondite, un viejo castillo en las puertas del cual se podía observar un escudo de armas formado por un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. Ese era el escudo de Hogwarts; pero sin duda alguna ese lugar no era la escuela de magia y hechicería, sino, uno de los más grandes descubrimientos del señor tenebroso. Un lugar que había sido motivo de mitos y leyendas, y por el cual muchos habían gastado toda su vida buscándolo sin éxito. Pero él, lord Voldemort, al fin lo había encontrado, él era el único que había desentrañado algunos de los misterios de aquel castillo, los misterios del Panteón de los Cuatro de Hogwarts. Y gracias a esto, más específicamente a su ancestro Salazar Slytherin, había conseguido la llave que lo conduciría hacia Harry Potter. Ahora solo necesitaba un pequeño detalle: que Potter llegara a Hogwarts y solo faltaba un mes para esto, para que su plan estuviera totalmente en marcha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se filtraban por la ventana de una habitación de un color naranja tan encendido que a veces daba la impresión de estar en llamas. Allí, en camas separadas dormían dos adolescentes, uno de cabello azabache y otro pelirrojo.

Después de unos minutos de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama repitiendo un único nombre, Sirius, el muchacho pelinegro se despertó sudando frío y temblando…

Había soñado nuevamente con la última vez que había visto a Sirius, la escena acaecida en el departamento de misterios se veía tan nítida y tan dolorosa como la primera vez, y este sueño, aunado a la desesperanza y al sentimiento de culpabilidad que yacía en su interior, habían logrado poco a poco sumirlo en un estado de depresión.

Las esmeraldas de sus ojos lucían opacas. Tenía ojeras y se veía un poco pálido. Sentía que tenía todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y no se sentía capaz de seguir luchando por mucho tiempo más.

Hacía dos días había llegado a la madriguera. Sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, le habían suplicado que hablara, que sacara aunque fuera un poco del dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, pero él se había cerrado al mundo y a él mismo. Y a veces trataba de actuar como si no pasara nada.

Se comportaba muy extraño, a ratos estaba muy alegre y lleno de energía; y luego se le podía ver ensimismado y triste. Su estado de ánimo realmente se había vuelto muy voluble.

En silencio Harry bajó al comedor donde encontró a Ginny y Hermione hablándo en voz baja.

-Hola- dijo inexpresivamente haciéndolas sobresaltar.

-Hola Harry¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó Hermione tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-Bien- Respondió secamente Harry

En ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana, le repartió a cada uno una carta, y luego se fue escaleras arriba.

-¡Es de Hogwarts!- Gritó Hermione con nerviosismo. Sus manos temblaban y parecía estar debatiéndose entre abrir el sobre tan rápidamente como le fuera posible o dejarlo a un lado en la mesa. Al fin decidiéndose, lo abrió. Harry hizo lo mismo mientras sentía un hueco en el estómago.

La primera página era la usual hoja de inicio de curso donde ponían la fecha de entrada (que siempre era la misma) y la lista de todos lo útiles necesarios para el nuevo año escolar. Luego venía lo que realmente le interesaba, los resultados de sus TIMOS. Después de leer los dos primeros párrafos que solo eran formalidades, llegó al punto que más le interesaba:

_Tabla de calificaciones:_

_Extraordinario (E)_

_Supera Expectativas (S)_

_Aceptable (A)_

_Insatisfactorio (I)_

_Desastroso (D)_

**RESULTADOS POR ASIGNATURA:**

**DCLAO:**

_**Examen práctico: **E_

_**Examen teórico: **E_

_**Nota final: **E_

_Aprueba timo_

**Transformaciones:**

_**Examen práctico: **A_

_**Examen teórico: **S_

_**Nota final: **S_

_Aprueba timo_

**Pociones:**

_**Examen práctico: **E_

_**Examen teórico: **A_

_**Nota final: **S_

_Aprueba timo_

**Encantamientos:**

_**Examen práctico: **S_

_**Examen teórico:** S_

_**Nota final: **S_

_Aprueba timo_

**Herbología:**

_**Examen práctico: **S_

_**Examen teórico: **A_

_**Nota final: **A_

_Aprueba timo_

**Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas:**

_**Examen práctico: **E_

_**Examen teórico: **S_

_**Nota final: **S_

_Aprueba timo_

**Astronomía:**

_**Examen práctico: **A_

_**Examen teórico: **S_

_**Nota final: **S_

_Aprueba timo_

**Adivinación:**

_**Examen práctico: **A_

_**Examen teórico: **D_

_**Nota final: **I_

_Reprueba timo_

**Historia de la magia:**

_**Examen teórico: **D_

_**Nota final: **D_

_Reprueba timo_

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, no tendría que volver a ver las materias que tanto le estresaban (Excepto pociones), cumplía con los requisitos para estudiar aurología, y además como lo había imaginado había sacado un sobresaliente timo en DCLAO.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Ron que acababa de llegar mientras sostenía en su mano derecha un sobre abierto con el sello de Hogwarts impreso.

-Bien! Cumplo con los requisitos para ser auror, y tu?-

-Eh… pues no sé- dijo Ron luciendo un poco nervioso.

-¿No conseguiste los cinco timos con S?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-No es eso, sí los conseguí. Pero… saqué una S en pociones. Y Mcgonagall me dijo que Snape se negaba totalmente a aceptar alumnos que no hubieran obtenido E en su timo-

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Harry recordando ese detalle, él tampoco había obtenido una E en su timo de pociones, y sabiendo esto, Snape no perdería la oportunidad para echarlo fuera de su clase – Yo tampoco saqué una E… ¡rayos, no sé que hacer. Creo que lo mejor será esperar a llegar a Hogwarts y allá decidir qué hacer. ¿Vale?-

-Pues sí. Total¿qué podemos hacer ahora?-

"Solucionado" ese percance, ambos se dieron la vuelta para preguntarle a Hermione cómo le había ido. Lo que vieron no pudo dejarlos más sorprendidos. Habían esperado verla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dando saltitos por todo el comedor, pero ella no hacía nada de eso, solo releía una y otra vez sus timos con cara de decepción.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntaron al unísono luciendo confusos por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

-Bien, supongo- contestó la aludida sin muchos ánimos.

-Entonces¿por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntó Ron entre exasperado y preocupado por el comportamiento de Hermione.

-Es que… es que… saqué A en aritmancia- contestó finalmente.

-Déjame ver- le dijo Ron mientras le quitaba la hoja de los resultados de los TIMOS.

-Pero si sacaste puras E y S, una sola A no te afectará! Hermione, no sé cómo no estás contenta¡conseguiste todos los TIMOS que presentaste!-

-Lo sé, pero me había propuesto no sacar menos de una S como calificación en mis TIMOS- respondió luciendo frustrada.

-Hermione, Ron tiene razón, deberías estar feliz. Se que es bueno proponerse metas, pero no siempre se puede ganar. ¡Además conseguiste 12 TIMOS, igual que Charlie y…- pero Ginny se paró en seco en ese instante. No quería mencionar a su otro hermano. Las cosas con Percy no habían mejorado mucho. Él era muy orgulloso como para reconocer su error.

-Tienen razón, he sido una tonta- Dijo sonrojada- Es que a veces me meto demasiado en el estudio…

-¡Vaya! Al fin lo reconoces- dijo Ron y tanto Ginny como Harry rieron.

El resto del día lo pasaron ayudándole a la Sra. Weasley con los deberes de la casa, y luego jugando un pequeño partido de Quiditch durante el cual Harry solo fue un espectador ya que su saeta de fuego le recordaba a Sirius y esto lo había deprimido y quitado las ganas de jugar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al día siguiente Harry la pasó muy contento. Era su cumpleaños y le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa a la que asistieron Tonks, Lupin, Hermione y todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, excepto Percy. Los gemelos Weasley hicieron gala de sus bromas y transformaron a Billy en un canguro, y le pusieron una araña de mentiras al pedazo de pastel de Ron. Su madre casi los acribilla por esto último ya que Ron se puso tan pálido que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Después de esto jugaron Snap explosivo y otro extraño juego que consistía en encerrar a tu oponente en burbujas de colores. Luego de tres horas de puras risas y diversión en las que Harry pudo olvidar momentáneamente sus tristezas, todos le pidieron que abriera los regalos.

El de los gemelos Weasley era una bolsa grande llena de sus productos. Molly le regaló un pastel de chocolate, Charlie unas escamas de un dragón conocido como el fénix del agua, al parecer este tipo de criatura era muy rara, y sus escamas tenían muchos usos, desde poderes curativos hasta fabricación de armas; Hermione le dio un libro titulado: "Defensa avanzada contra las artes oscuras"; Ron le dio un montón de ranas de chocolate, Ginny le dio un pequeño cuadro mágico de un paisaje que ella misma había pintado; Tonks le dio un juego de camuflaje mágico, y Billy le regaló un cofre de seguridad ampliado mágicamente para que pudiera guardar allí cosas que fueran muy valiosas para él. Cuando se disponía a abrir el regalo de Remus se dio cuenta que traía una nota adjunta, la leyó: "Querido Harry, abre el regalo en privado, por favor." Aunque ahora sentía aún más curiosidad por saber cuál era el regalo de Remus, decidió hacerle caso y lo guardó para abrirlo después.

Después de la fiesta, todos los Weasley y Hermione estaban muy cansados y enseguida se fueron a dormir. Harry aprovechó ese momento para abrir el regalo de Remus el cual casi se le cae por la sorpresa¡Era el espejo que Sirius le había regalado! Y estaba totalmente reparado. Agradeció a Remus desde el fondo de su corazón aunque no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad lo invadiera. Luego leyó una pequeña nota: "Apreciado Harry, sé perfectamente que no soy Sirius, y no pretendo reemplazarlo, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente. Yo tengo el otro espejo, cuando necesites algo, no dudes en llamarme. Con afecto: R. Lupin". Guardó el regaló y se acostó en la cama sonriendo;"sin contar con la reciente muerte de Sirius, éste había sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida" Pensó mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido.

* * *


	5. La cámara de los secretos

_**Hola chicos! VOLVÍ!**_

_**Lamento mucho todo el tiempo que pasó sin que yo actualizara el fic, pero el año pasado sucedieron muchas cosas que me lo impidieron. Este año las cosas están mejor, y deseo poder terminar mi fic. No estaba a gusto con el antiguo cap. 5, así que lo cambié y reformé un poco el cap.4. Lamento los inconvenientes que esto les pueda causar.**_

5

La cámara de los secretos

Harry acababa de llegar a Hogwarts y Dumbledore le había llamado a su despacho:

-Harry, se que los últimos acontecimientos resultan muy dolorosos para ti, pero debes ser fuerte. Aún tienes personas por quienes luchar, y quienes te brindan apoyo. Se que ya no confías tanto en mí, pero créeme, trato de hacer lo mejor posible por tu bien.- mientras Harry lo miraba con recelo continuó- Desde la próxima semana retomarás las clases de Oclumencia-

-No quiero que me las de Snape- le cortó

-Profesor Snape, Harry.-dijo con paciencia Dumbledore- Se que no se llevan muy bien, pero él es uno de los mejores en oclumencia que conozco, y es el único que está disponible. Yo te daría personalmente las clases si pudiera, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Comprendes?-

-Si- respondió con desánimo.

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decirte por ahora. Puedes retirarte, tal vez aún estés a tiempo de llegar al banquete-

Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore. No tenía ganas de ser el centro de atención de los demás estudiantes al entrar retrasado al banquete de inicio de curso; pero tenía hambre y no quería quedarse sin probar bocado, así que se dirigió directamente a las cocinas del castillo.

Cuando entró, encontró a todos los elfos domésticos en un total caos, tratando de organizar todo para desaparecer los platos del comedor y enviar los postres. Esperó un buen rato hasta que todo se calmó un poco y se acercó por detrás a un elfo.

-Disculpa, podrías darme por favor algo de comer?- le preguntó Harry

El elfo se volteó, lo miró profundamente durante largo tiempo y le dirigió una rápida milada maliciosa que Harry no percató, luego, como saliendo de un letargo, le respondió:

-sí, en seguida señor-

Mientras esperaba su comida Harry sintió un jalón en su túnica, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con los grandes ojos de Dooby.

-Hola señor Harry Potter¡Dooby se alegra mucho de verlo, señor¿Dooby puede servirle en algo, señor Harry Potter?-

-Yo también me alegro de verte, y eh… no, no necesito nada, vine por comida y un elfo ya me la va a traer-

En ese momento llegó el elfo con una gran bandeja que contenía desde jamón y piernas de cerdo en salsa, hasta ensaldas y jugo de calabaza.

-Aquí tiene señor- dijo ofreciéndole la bandeja y retirándose inmediatamente. Harry se percató que Dooby miraba con recelo al elfo que se alejaba.

-¿Qué te pasa Dooby?-

-ay! Señor Harry Potter, Dooby no quiere ser entrometido, pero es que a Dooby no le cae bien Winom, es un elfo muy extraño y le genera desconfianza a Dooby-

-Bueno, sí parece un poco extraño, pero no creo que sea tan malo- comentó Harry mientras se sentaba y empezaba a disfrutar de su pequeño banquete. Dooby no habló más sobre el asunto y se despidió de Harry diciéndole que debía continuar con sus deberes.

Con el estómago lleno, se dirigió hacia la sala común de griffindor y apenas llegó a su cuarto le entró un profundo sueño y enseguida se puso la pijama y se acostó a dormir…

Se encontraba de nuevo en el pasillo del ministerio, caminó un poco y vio una silueta humana doblar una esquina, la siguió y de repente se encontró frente a frente con su padrino Sirius, este lo miró y echó a correr por un pasillo mientras Harry trataba desesperadamente darle alcazen.

-¡Sirius espera!-gritó mientras veía impotente como su padrino se perdía de vista en un largo y oscuro pasillo.

Se despertó agitado y sudando frío. Miró alrededor, Ron y sus otros compañeros de cuarto ya habían llegado y se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente Harry se enteró de que Snape había conseguido su tan anhelado puesto como profesor de DCAO, y que en su reemplazo en pociones había llegado un tal Rufus Libcun. La profesora Macgonagall le informó que debido a este cambio, no había problemas para que él tomara la materia de pociones, ya que el nuevo profesor admitía estudiantes que hubiesen obtenido hasta una S en el respectivo Timo. Harry recibió gustoso la noticia ya que de esta manera su sueño de ser auror no se veía truncado.

Snape resultó ser terriblemente exigente en sus clases, les estaba enseñando a hacer hechizos sin pronunciarlos, lo cual había resultado muy difícil para Harry; hasta ahora la única que lo había conseguido (aunque con un encantamiento excesivamente fácil) era Hermione. En las demás clases Harry iba relativamente bien, aunque sin duda, éste estaba resultando ser el año escolar más pesado de todos; tenían muchos trabajos que hacer y algunas clases le resultaban un tanto difíciles de comprender.

……………………………………………………

Transcurrido un mes, cada vez Harry se soñaba más seguido con Sirius y el departamento de misterios, y esto estaba empezando a afectarle. Tenía ojeras y parecía haberse vuelto sonámbulo, ya que en algunas ocasiones cuando se despertaba, no estaba en su cama, ni siquiera dentro de la sala común de griffindor, sino en algún pasillo de Hogwarts. Sus amigos preocupados le decían que fuera a donde la Sra. Promfey, pero como a él le disgustaba sobremanera ir a la enfermería, siempre les respondía que pronto se le iba a pasar. Pero eso no se le pasaba, sino que cada vez empeoraba más. Al principio Harry no le había puesto atención a esto, luego, al igual que Ron y Hermione, pensó que Voldemort tal vez lo estaba poseyendo, pero nuevamente descartó esa idea, ya que según le había dicho Dumbledore el año pasado, era muy poco probable que después de lo sucedido en el ministerio Voldemort volviera a intentar posserle, además ya no estaba tan indefenso, había hecho buenos progresos en oclumencia a pesar de que Snape se esforzaba por ponerle las cosas difíciles.

Esa noche, Harry volvió a soñarse en el departamento de misterios, nuvamente perseguía a Sirius por innumerables pasillos, pero esta vez sucedió algo diferente, esta vez logró alcanzarlo cuando se aproximaba al velo por donde Harry lo había visto caer. Sirius se volteó y lo abrazó fuertemente, demasiado fuerte, tanto que Harry sentía que se asfixiaba. De repente el rostro de Sirius cambió, y en su lugar vio los rojos ojos de serpiente de Voldemort.

-Al fin te tengo- le susurró mientras Harry sentía como un escalofrío de horror recorría todo su cuerpo.

Despertó sudando frío, y se encontró frente a él el pálido rostro del lord oscuro. Esto no podía estar pasando¡todavía debía estar soñando!… intentó moverse pero no lo consiguió. Entonces, desde su limitado campo visual, notó que ese lugar se le hacía familiar y de un momento a otro supo en dónde se encontraba. Su incredulidad se reflejó en su rostro y una ola de angustia invadió su ser. No podía moverse, no podía hablar, estaba totalmente indefenso y solo.

-Vaya, ya te has dado cuenta dónde estamos¿verdad? Sí Harry, estamos en la cámara de los secretos- dijo Voldemort con una malévola sonrisa-ah, pero es muy aburrido halar solo¿No te parece?- dijo mientras apuntaba al chico con su varita y susurraba un hechizo. Entonces harry sintió como le volvía el habla.- Así está mejor ¿no?-

-¿Qué quieres¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- le espetó Harry

-El Panteón de los cuatro de Hogwarts es una herramienta muy útil, sobre todo si se quiere llegar a este lugar sin ser descubierto. Pero no vine a hablarte de eso. Es algo muy simple en realidad; me sorprendió mucho descubrirlo, me costó trabajo aceptarlo, y aún más tomar una decisión al respecto…-

-¿De qué hablas¿Porqué no me matas de una vez y acabas con todo?- le gritó Harry con rabia.

-Paciencia. Paciencia es algo que te hace mucha falta… Bueno, iré al grano. Lily Evans era mi hija y por lo tanto tú eres mi nieto-

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, no voy a caer tu trampa ¡ESO ES UNA SUCIA MENTIRA!-

-No, no lo es. Y te lo demostraré- Entonces Voldemort le transmitió mediante un hechizo imágenes de sus propios recuerdos. Después de que Harry vio lo que el que no debe ser nombrado le mostró, una duda inmensa y aplastante creció en su corazón, todo parecía ser verdad… Pero no¿Cómo podría ser posible que él, Harry Potter, fuera nieto de Voldemort¡Era algo descabellado! Aunque algo en su interior le decía que era verdad… una terrible verdad. Se quedó mudo de la impresión, negándose rotundamente a aceptar esa realidad.

-¡ES MENTIRA¡TU FUISTE EL MALDITO QUE MATÓ A MIS PADRES, POR TU CULPA MURIÓ SIRIUS¡TÚ NO PUEDES SER MI ABUELO ASQUEROSA VÍBORA!-

-Aún no mejoras tus modales. Tendré que enseñarte a ser educado- le apuntó con la varita e hizo que Harry volviera a perder la voz- Eres mi nieto, aunque no lo aceptes. ¿Sabes cuál fue el problema que se me presentó cuando supe la verdad? Siempre quise un heredero, alguien de quien sentirme orgulloso y que continuara mi legado. Pensé que nunca lo tendría y entonces me enteré de todo, tú, el niño que supuestamente había sido mi caída, eras el único que podía concederme legítimamente ese deseo, pero también la profecía decía que eras el único con el poder para vencerme. Debía decidir entre acogerte como mi heredero y arriesgarme a que algún día me destruyeras, o matarte de una vez por todas y acabar con la profecía. Al fin, después de mucho tiempo tomé una decisión. Y ésta es…-dijo mientras le volvía a apuntar con la varita- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero en verdad lo siento… ¡Avada Kedavra!-

Harry veía como el rayo de luz verde se dirigía rápidamente hacia él, moriría tal y como lo habían hecho sus padres, y jamás sabría si en verdad su madre Lily era hija de aquel terrible asesino. Muchos recuerdos cruzaron su mente, desde que era un pequeño niño y preguntaba a sus tíos por sus padres, cuando llegó a Hogwarts y conoció a Ron y Hermione, cuando pensó que su padrino Sirius era un traidor, cuando participó en el torneo de los tres magos, la muerte de cedric, la muerte de Sirius… todo se agrupó en su cabeza y un par de lágrimas recorrió su rostro mientras un frío rayo verde atravesaba su cuerpo. Moría solo, como se había sentido la mayor parte de su vida…

Harry Potter cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos y los brazos tiesos, y quedó allí, tendido en el duro suelo de la cámara de los secretos.

* * *

_**Ojalá y les haya gustado este capi, recibo reviews y vociferadores. **_**_Los próximos capis se ponen más interesantes. Chao!_**


	6. La decisión del lord oscuro

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Bueno, aquí les traigo el sexto capi del fic. No es muy largo, pero me esforcé por hacerlo lomejor posible, y aunque corto, me gustó como me quedó. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por continuar el fic. La historia me gusta mucho y tengo ideas muy interesantes; pero ahora que salí del colegio y entré en la universidad casi no me queda tiempo, estas dos últimas semanas han sido especialmente pesadas, me acostaba casi todos los días a las doce de la noche y me levantaba a las tres de la mañana; hubo momentos en que me sentí como un zombi. El monstruo del estudio amenaza con comerse a mi musa, pero le estoy dando batalla. Ahora más que nunca sus reviews son muy importantes porque me animan a continuar con el fic y favorecen mi inspiración. Gracias a todos por sus reviews!_**

**_Jejeje... bueno, ahora los dejo con el capi:_**

6

La decisión del Lord oscuro

Lo había hecho, había matado a su peor enemigo; y al mismo tiempo había acabado con su única posibilidad de tener un digno heredero legítimo. Esa decisión le había tomado mucho tiempo, porque ya no era solo matar a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, sino acabar con alguien que llevaba su propia sangre. Después de mucho meditarlo se había dado cuenta que intentar convertir a aquel chico en el heredero que el deseaba jamás habría dado frutos, ese muchacho lo odiaba, y él entendía su odio: había matado a sus padres condenándolo a vivir con unos muggles que no lo apreciaban, y luego cuando entró a Hogwarts habían sucedido muchas cosas más que habían incrementado su rabia y su ira hacia él.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Harry Potter al fin había muerto. Pero no dejaría que su cuerpo se pudriera en aquel lugar y que su esqueleto permaneciera hasta la eternidad en la cámara de los secretos. No; alguien que compartía la sangre del señor oscuro merecía un entierro digno, y él mismo se encargaría de proporcionárselo.

Lord Voldemort caminó despacio hacia el cuerpo de Harry Potter y lo alzó con sus propias manos para luego desaparecer de aquel sitio y aparecerse a en un lugar que quedaba a kilómetros de distancia: el Pantenón de los cuatro de Hogwarts.

Estaba en "La sala de Slyterin": un cuarto amplio con paredes de piedra donde se apreciaban diferentes cuadros de varios descendientes de aquel cofundador de Hogwarts, también se apreciaba un gran estante lleno de infinidad de libros, la mayoría de los cuales tenían aspecto de ser muy antiguos y de no haber sido leídos en mucho tiempo. Además había varios sillones verdes que parecían ser muy confortables, y una mesa mediana sobre la cual había una vela encendida.

El lord oscuro miró el cuerpo entre sus manos y se sorprendió mucho al notar que el pecho del muchacho subía y bajaba muy lentamente lo cual hacía este movimiento casi imperceptible¡Harry Potter aún respiraba¿Cómo era posible esto si había recibido directamente la maldición asesina? Bueno, tendría que averiguarlo. Al parecer el destino no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado y por eso el chico aún seguía con vida. Tal vez el chico sí estaba, después de todo, destinado a convertirse en su legítimo heredero, el heredero de lord Voldemort. Si era así, si el destino le había dado una nueva oportunidad, no la desperdiciaría: costase lo que le costase, convertiría a Harry Potter en un heredero de quien se sintiera orgulloso.

* * *

Era una mañana de finales de otoño. Ron y Hermione se encontraban dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts caminando por los linderos del lago. 

-¡Han pasado casi dos meses!- replicaba Hermione irritada.

-¡Lo sé!- respondió Ron

-¡No podemos seguir de brazos cruzados Ron¡la orden del fénix no ha dado con su paradero aún¡Ni siquiera saben cómo desapareció del colegio¿Y si cuando lo encuentren ya es demasiado tarde? Bueno, eso asumiendo que lo encuentren…-

-¡No seas tan pesimista! Se que esto te ha afectado mucho, y a mi también, pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-No… ¡no lo sé!- contestó la muchacha con las lágrimas empezando a correr por su angustiado rostro- ¡no soporto esta incertidumbre!

Siguiendo un impulso el chico pelirrojo la abrazó protectoramente y le susurró al oído –no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Harry es muy fuerte, seguro se las ha arreglado. Además, tú una vez me dijiste que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Así que cálmate- dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas- ¿Te parece bien si volvemos al castillo?

-Eh… sí.-respondió la chica y después de darle un beso en la mejilla le susurró sonriendo- gracias.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo todo era un caos: había muchos estudiantes murmurando excitadamente, y se veían caras de preocupación y desconcierto en la mayoría de ellos.

-¿pero qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Ron en voz alta.

-¡Ron¡Hermione!- les gritó Neville mientras se acercaba corriendo con dificultad (por la muchedumbre) hacia ellos.

-¡No lo van ha creer!- les dijo jadeante y con el rostro lívido- léanlo ustedes mismos- dijo mientras les pasaba una hoja del periódico El Profeta.

Hermione y Ron la cogieron al tiempo y lo primero que vieron los dejó muy impactados: había una gran foto de Harry apuntando su varita al cielo, y haciendo el hechizo que invocaba marca oscura la cual se podía apreciar claramente un instante después sobre la cabeza del joven mago. Luego de ver la foto, posaron sus ojos sobre el artículo y lo leyeron con avidez:

_¿Harry Potter un mortífago?_

_Como todos en la comunidad mágica saben, Harry Potter de dieciséis años de edad, desapareció misteriosamente de Hogwarts, donde cursaba sexto año, hace casi dos meses (a mediados de octubre). Desde entonces, el ministerio de magia había desplegado todos sus esfuerzos para esclarecer este hecho y encontrar el paradero del chico conocido como "el niño que vivió". Hasta hace apenas un día la investigación no había tenido éxito, pero todo eso cambió cuando ayer mismo en las horas de la tarde el desaparecido joven en cuestión se presentó en un barrio Muggle acompañado de al menos ocho mortífagos y comenzó a destruir todo lo que se encontrara a su paso._

_Robert Miller, un mago padre de familia que residía en el lugar fue quien nos proporcionó la foto que aparece al principio de este artículo. Al entrevistarlo estas fueron sus palabras: "Vivía en ese barrio muggle desde hacía mucho tiempo, y siempre todo había sido muy tranquilo. Ayer le estaba celebrando el cumpleaños a mi hijo en el jardín, cuando a lo lejos y avanzando rápidamente por la calle vi unas figuras enmascaradas a cuya cabeza se encontraba sin duda alguna Harry Potter, sé que era él porque he visto muchas veces su foto en El Profeta," aclara Robert "sabía que los sujetos que lo acompañaban eran mortífagos, una sensación de terror recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y supe que debía actuar rápido: envié a mi esposa, a mi hijo y a todos los invitados de la fiesta a la casa de mi hermana por medio de la red flu. Mientras revisaba que no se hubiera quedado nadie sin escapar, observé como el joven Potter alzaba su varita y la apuntaba al cielo. Pensé que algo interesante iba a pasar, así que aprovechando que tenía la cámara colgada al cuello, le tomé una foto en el momento justo en que invocaba la marca oscura. Después de esto entré corriendo a la casa y usé la chimenea para huir. En verdad aún no puedo creer que aquel chico que llamaban "el elegido" se hubiese unido a los mortífagos" concluye mientras menea la cabeza en signo de pesar e incredulidad._

_Aquel terrible suceso ocurrido en el barrio muggle, dejó como saldo varios heridos de gravedad y dos muertos: Amelia Rit y Victor Wont. Además de dejar la mayoría de las viviendas totalmente destruidas._

_Cuando los aurores llegaron al lugar del siniestro, los perpretadores de dicho acto ya se habían marchado. Todo esto plantea muchos interrogantes¿Era en verdad aquel chico Harry Potter? De ser así¿Qué lo indujo a pasarse al lado oscuro¿Qué pasó durante todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido¿Fue su desaparición forzada o voluntaria¿Cómo afectará esto al mundo mágico? Aún no tenemos las respuestas a estos interrogantes, así que por ahora solo nos resta estar muy alerta y rezar para que aquel que muchos creían la esperanza del mundo mágico y el elegido para derrotar al señor tenebroso, no se haya pasado al lado oscuro._

Cuando terminaron de leer, Hermione arrugó y apretó fuertemente la hoja de El Profeta con sus manos temblorosas. Luego clavando sus ojos en los azules de Ron susurró con voz queda:

-Esto… no puede ser verdad-

* * *

**_Buenos chicos, eso es todo por ahora, ojalá y les haya gustado el capi tanto como a mí. Supongo que les dejé muchos interrogantes, pero si todo sale de acuerdo a mis planes, algunos de ellos empezarán a resolverse a partir del próximo capítulo._**

**Contestación de los reviews:**

CrystalunaMalfoy: Jejeje... bueno, no te maté a Harry ¿verdad, pronto verás lo que pasará con él.

Ginebra: Bueno, no lo maté...ya no me mandarás el vociferador¿verdad?. En los próximos capis se aclarará qué pasó con Harry. Y no, ten por seguro que no me olvido de ustedes.

Revitaa Locatis-Potter: Jejeje... no sé si en este capi también te haya parecido que la acción va muy rápido, pero hago los capis como me van saliendo. De todas formas tendré en cuenta tu consejo para futuros capis. Bueno, este fic es algo así como una continuación alterna alquinto libro. Aunque Rowling a afimado que Harry y Voldemort no son parientes,me pareció interesante ver esta perspectiva y plasmarla en un fic.Me pasé por tu historia original y me encantó, no pude dejar de leerla hasta acabar con la última palabra. El final me gustó especialmente. La historia en general está increible¡FELICITACIONES!

Miranda Evans: Me entusiasma mucho que te guste mi fic. Estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizarlo apenas puedo.

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Bueno, sí le lanzó la maldición asesina con toda la intención de matarlo, pero no lo logró. ¿Por qué? En los futuros capis se sabrá. Ojalá y ahora no pienses que estoy tan loca... jejeje.

M-cha: Muchas gracias por tu review!

_Un beso para todos!_


	7. El misterio del pasillo prohibido

**_Hola!_**

**_No saben cuánto trabajo me costó actualizar esta vez. La dos próximas semanas entro en exámenes parciales, y tengo mucho para estudiar, pero quería terminar este capi este fin de semana, y ¡lo logré, pero ahora sí me toca ponerme bien juiciocita a estudiar. Es uno de los capis más largos de la historia! ojalá y les guste:_**

7

El misterio del pasillo prohibido

Era una habitación bastante amplia con paredes de piedra; la mayor parte de su espacio estaba vacío a excepción de una hermosa silla de mármol pulido que se encontraba un poco más allá del centro de dicho recinto, sentado en ella, un pálido hombre de ojos escarlata sonreía con maléfica complacencia. La única ventana se hallaba ubicada en la parte más alta de la pared derecha, y en esos momentos un pequeño rayo de luz la atravesaba e iluminaba un joven rostro de ojos verde esmeralda y expresión seria.

-¿Puedo retirarme, mi señor?- dijo el joven de ojos verdes y cabello tan oscuro como la noche.

-Sí. Ya sabes qué hacer- respondió lord Voldemort

Después de hacer una reverencia, el muchacho se marchó dejando al "que no debe ser nombrado" completamente solo en la habitación.

Lord Voldemort sonrió satisfecho, su plan iba por muy buen camino: después de haber visto a su estimado chico-que-vivió participando activamente como su más fiel seguidor, toda la comunidad mágica había pasado de tener todas sus esperanzas puestas en él, a odiarlo profundamente y… a temerle. La brecha que separaba a Harry Potter de su antiguo mundo y amigos cada vez se hacía más grande y profunda. Lamentablemente, su plan no estaba completo, aún faltaba un elemento fundamental que todavía no había conseguido controlar, pero no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

* * *

-¡Vamos! Apresúrate Ron- exclamaba una impaciente muchacha de enmarañado cabello castaño mientras le hacía señas a un chico pelirrojo que desde lejos la miraba con desconcierto. 

-¿A dónde quieres ir Hermione?- dijo al momento de alcanzarla.

-Necesitamos hablar de algo muy serio-

-Podemos hacerlo en la sala común-

-Claro que no, nos podrían escuchar-

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? Vamos, entonces dímelo aquí-

-¡Que no Ron¡Te lo diré cuando lleguemos!-

-¿A dónde?-

-¡Deja de ser tan preguntón y sólo sígueme!- contestó la chica comenzando a enfadarse.

-¡Qué quisquillosa eres Hermione¡No se te puede decir nada!-

La chica soltó un fuerte suspiro y dijo:

-¿Si te digo a dónde vamos, me acompañarás sin hacer más preguntas y sin poner más problema?-

-Está bien- accedió Ron

-Vamos a la sala del requisito-

-¿Qué¿Allá¿Por qué?-

-¡Ron lo prometiste¡No más preguntas ni problemas hasta que lleguemos!-

-Si, si, esta bien. Entonces, vamos de una buena vez- dijo fastidiado.

Cuando llegaron al lugar adecuado, Hermione caminó tres veces de un lado a otro. Inmediatamente después una puerta se abrió.

Los muchachos entraron en una cómoda sala donde se encontraban dos mullidos sillones, uno frente al otro, y en el medio de estos una pequeña mesa en donde había una jarrita con té y dos pocillos, además de unos cuántos bizcochos.

-¿En qué pensaste Hermione cuando caminaste las tres veces?-

-Eh… bueno, quería un cuarto cómodo en donde yo pudiera sostener una conversación cien por ciento privada contigo-

-¿Y los bizcochos y el té?-

-Es que… bueno, tengo un poco de hambre, supongo que inconcientemente también deseé eso- contestó la chica un poco sonrojada

-Ajá, entonces ahora suelta de una buena vez qué es lo tan importante que tenías que decirme, que no lo podías hacer en otro lugar- dijo Ron sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Eh… sí, claro. Solo espera un momento- dijo mientras sacaba la varita y lanzaba un hechizo hacia la puerta. El hechizo en cuestión, era una especie de rayo rojo que al chocar con la puerta rebotó hacia la pared del frente y luego hacia las otras paredes, el techo y el suelo, tras lo cual desapareció-

-¡Ey¿Qué pretendías hacer¡Ese rayo casi me da!- le reclamó el pelirrojo

-Aunque te hubiera dado, no te hubiera hecho nada, solo quería comprobar que en verdad nadie más nos podía escuchar- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el sillón que aún quedaba vacío- Bueno, ahora sí, a lo que vinimos…-

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Ron.

-Ron… bueno, los dos hemos visto todas esas noticias que han salido en El Profeta diciendo que Harry se pasó al lado oscuro…-

-Sí- dijo el chico con una rabia que Hermione no supo interpretar si era contra Harry, o contra la comunidad mágica por dudar de su mejor amigo.

-Y bueno… yo realmente no creo que Harry sea un mortífago… quiero decir… los dos lo hemos visto todos estos años¡sabemos cuánto odia a Voldemort, el nunca se pasaría al lado oscuro, al menos no por voluntad propia…y…-

-Estoy de acuerdo- la interrumpió Ron con tal confianza que sorprendió a Hermione- Hemos pasado por mucho juntos como para no conocer a Harry, él nunca haría algo así, y mucho menos después de lo que pasó con Sirius…-

-Sí- afirmó Hermione mientras pensaba contenta "Ron está madurando"- Y, bueno… se me ocurrió un plan…-

-¿Un plan?- le preguntó un desconcertado Ron

-Sí, un plan. Detesto que todo el mundo mágico piense que Harry es un mortifago, por eso quiero descubrir toda la verdad y limpiar el nombre de nuestro amigo.-

-Sí, yo también quiero, pero ¿cómo lo haremos?-

-Bueno, para empezar ya tenemos muchos indicios, recuerdas que antes de su desaparición Harry parecía un zombi, tal vez alguien lo estaba controlando sin que se diera cuenta…-

-¿Cómo sería esos posible si a harry no le afecta el imperius, además él decía que había hecho mejoras en oclumencia…-

-Sí, eso ya lo sé… pero, hay más formas de controlar a las personas-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Las pociones, pero éstas son muy poco usadas porque requieren mucho tiempo para surtir efecto, mientras que el imperius, por ejemplo, es instantáneo.-

-Pero Hermione¡Estamos en Hogwarts¿No es este el lugar más seguro¿Cómo podrían hacer eso en las narices de Dumbledore?-

-Bueno, Dumbledore ha debido estar muy ocupado organizando a la Orden y todo eso, él es un gran mago, pero no es perfecto. ¿Y cómo pudieron darle a Harry la poción durante el tiempo suficiente? Tengo una hipótesis: un espía.-

-¿Un espía en Hogwarts?- dijo el pelirrojo anonadado.

-Sí¿Por qué no? Si Dumbledore tiene espías en las filas de Voldemort¿por qué no Voldemort en las de Dumbledore?-

-Bueno… sí- dijo Ron pensativo aceptando esa posibilidad.-Pero, de ser así… ¿cómo vamos a descubrir al espía?-

-Bueno, yo tengo una idea de donde puede estar.-

-¿Sí¿en dónde?-

-¡Vamos Ron¡Piensa¿Dónde se hace la mayoría de la comida que consumimos los estudiantes en Hogwarts?-

-En… ¡las cocinas! Pero eso quiere decir… ¿Estás sugiriendo que el traidor es un elfo doméstico¡Eso es imposible¡Todos están bajo las órdenes de Dumbldore¡Él es su amo!-

-Sí, pero no de todos, recuerdas por ejemplo a Dooby?-

-No estarás pensando que Dooby es el traidor¡a ese elfo se le nota por todos lados la admiración que siente por Harry!-

-Yo tampoco creo que sea él, pero si él siendo un elfo libre, trabaja en Hogwarts¿por qué no podrían estar trabajando también en Hogwarts otros elfos supuestamente libres?-

-Eh…bueno… cabe esa posibilidad. Pero entonces ¿cómo investigamos sin que el traidor sospeche y se escape?-

-Con tacto y mucha paciencia. Como tu mismo dijiste, debemos ser muy cuidadosos para no levantar sospechas. Entonces, vamos a limpiar el nombre de nuestro amigo Harry, cueste lo que cueste descubriremos poco a poco la verdad. ¿Estás conmigo Ron?-

-¡Por supesto!-

* * *

Mientras tanto, caminando por uno de los innumerables pasillos de Hogwarts, un pensativo ex-profesor de pociones recordaba un suceso que había tenido lugar hacía poco… 

**(Flash back)**

Severus Snape había sido llamado por el señor oscuro. Justo cuando iba a entrar, la puerta se había abierto, dejando salir a un muchacho de unos dieciséis años…

-Vas tarde, Snape. Al lord no le gusta que lo hagan esperar-le había dicho el chico con insolencia- No quisiera estar en tu lugar-

-¡Quítate del camino Potter!- había exclamado fríamente mientras lo empujaba hacia un lado.

-Me las pagarás- había susurrado el chico antes de marcharse.

**(Fin del flash back)**

Potter siempre había sido arrogante al igual que su padre, pero la personalidad que ahora mostraba no cuadraba con la del chico griffindor que había sido hasta entonces; además, Potter sabía que él era un espía de Dumbledore, si en verdad se había pasado al lado oscuro¿Por qué no se lo había contado aún a Voldemort? Tenía serias dudas de que aquel muchacho fuera realmente Harry Potter, pero si no era él¿Dónde estaba el verdadero niño-que-vivió?

Mientras salía de Hogwarts hacia el cumplimiento de la misión que le había encomendado Albus Dumbledore, recordó la conversación que acababa de sostener con él:

**(Flash back)**

-Me ha ordenado hacer varias pociones, pero no sé para qué las quiere exactamente- dijo Snape.

-Otro misterio más ha resolver- dijo Dumbledor preocupado- ¿Has averiguado lo del cuarto?-

-No señor, aún no sé qué esconde allí. Tiene estrictamente prohibido a todos los mortífagos acercarse siquiera a treinta metros del lugar. Hace unos días un nuevo recluta intentó curiosear dentro de esa habitación, y puedo asegurarle que tuvo una muerte espantosa- dijo mientras todo su ser se estremecía al recordar cómo había quedado el cuerpo de aquel desdichado hombre.

-Severus, estoy consiente del peligro que supone para ti intentar averiguar lo que Voldemort esconde en ese cuarto, y no quiero obligarte a correr un riesgo semejante en contra de tu voluntad, cuando quieras puedes abortar esta misión¿lo sabes, cierto?-

-Sí, lo se. Pero aún no me daré por vencido- dijo con firmeza, aunque el miedo lo invadía - Señor, tengo una pregunta que hacerle¿Usted cree que ése sea en verdad Harry Potter?-

-No lo se, Severus, no lo se- fue la respuesta del anciano.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me marche- dijo mientras presionaba su brazo izquierdo que en esos momentos le quemaba.

-Sí, claro. Ve y ten mucho cuidado-

-Así lo haré- contestó antes de salir del despacho del director.

**(Fin del flash back)**

Por fin había llegado a la guarida del señor oscuro, y ya se encontraba frente a su presencia.

-Severus¿las has traído?- preguntó Voldemort.

-Sí, mi lord- dijo inclinándose al tiempo que sacaba un par de botellitas del bolsillo de su túnica y se las entregaba a su "amo"-

-Eres muy diligente, una cualidad que valoro mucho en mis servidores- le dijo complacido.

-Gracias, mi señor-

-Puedes retirarte-

-Como usted desee- dijo haciendo una reverencia, para luego salir de la presencia del lord.

¡Rayos! Todavía no entendía para qué quería Voldemort tantas y tan diferentes pociones, con las que le acababa de entregar ya iban diez, entre las que contaba con la de los muertos vivientes, una que detenía el crecimiento, una energizante y dos aceleradores metabólicos. Observó el "pasillo prohibido" como habían pasado a llamar todos los mortífagos a aquel pasillo a cuyo final se encontraba aquella misteriosa habitación en donde el señor tenebroso no permitía que nadie entrara. Había demasiada gente cerca, y además, podía sentir las barreras que se alzaban en torno al pasillo, no, definitivamente, no era el momento indicado para intentar burlar las barreras; debía elaborar un muy buen plan, o esperar, a que por azares del destino, se diera la oportunidad indicada en el momento preciso.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche y una figura solitaria caminaba por un extenso pasillo, un pasillo que la mayor parte del tiempo se hallaba protegido y aislado por poderosas barreras mágicas, pero que en ese momento bajaba sus defensas para dejarlo pasar. Sólo él, lord Voldemort podía pisar aquel lugar que lo llevaba a la habitación donde escondía algo muy importante para él. 

Al llegar al final del pasillo abrió la puerta del cuarto. Aquella estancia estaba llena de estantes con frascos llenos de pociones, y mesas con calderos humeantes, en el centro de la habitación había una cama sobre la cual yacía aparentemente dormido un pequeño niño de cabello azabache.

"Debo despertarlo" pensaba el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado "debo despertarlo, o de nada servirá mi plan". Se puso a mezclar algunas gotas de las pociones que le había traído su sirviente Snape con otras que se encontraban en los frascos o en los calderos. Mientras hacía esto, como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía dos meses, una vez por semana, no pudo evitar recordar lo que lo había puesto en su situación actual:

**(Flash back)**

Había pasado una semana desde que había intentado matar a su nieto, una semana desde que Harry Potter había sobrevivido por segunda vez a la maldición asesina. Pero el muchacho seguía inconciente, no importaba cuántos hechizos hubiera utilizado no conseguía despertarlo. Solo le quedaba una opción: intentar con pociones.

Pero no todo iba tan mal, ahora al menos tenía una teoría de dónde podría encontrar una explicación al por qué aquel chico había sobrevivido: tenía el presentimiento de que el hecho de que fueran parientes había tenido mucho que ver en lo sucedido, pero solo alguien podía confirmárselo: Slytehrin, y ya que obviamente aquel gran cofundador de Hogwarts había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, a través de sus libros.

**(Fin del flash back)**

Después de trasladar a Harry Potter desde el Panteón de los cuatro de Hogwarts hasta su actual escondite, había elaborado todas las pociones que se sabía¡incluso había inventado unas nuevas! Pero no, ninguna había servido para despertarlo, y eso no era lo peor, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el muchacho había ido rejuveneciendo cada vez más, hasta llegar a la apariencia que tenía ahora: la de un niño de unos tres o cuatro años de edad.

Había buscado en casi todos lo libros de Slyterin que estaban en su poder, y aun así no había encontrado una explicación a la pregunta de cómo aquel muchacho había logrado sobrevivir por segunda vez al Avada Kedavra, y mucho menos de por qué había entrado en ese proeso de rejuvenecimiento. Eso lo tenía realmente molesto.

Cuando terminó de arreglar las pociones, se dirigió hacia el niño acostado en la cama, con un hechizo hizo que abriera su boca y le metió unas gotas de una poción; esperó un momento, alerta ante cualquier reacción, pero al ver que no sucedía nada, cogió otra poción y repitió el proceso, y así siguió sucesivamente hasta que ya no tenía más pociones para probar.

Irritado, dio media vuelta y con rapidez se dirigió a la puerta, pero en el momento en que iba a salir, escuchó una vocecita detrás de él:

-¿ónde toy?-

* * *

**_Ejem... no sé si este capi les haya ayudado a resolver algunas dudas, o si por el contrario les dejé más. Supongo que estarán intrigados con los dos Harry ("el mortífago" y el niño pequeño) pero eso se aclarará en el próximo capi, en el cual, creo que también, descubrirán por qué Harry sobrevivió por segunda vez al Avada Kedavra . Me esforcé por hacer este capi más largo de lo que usualmete los hago. Ojalá y les haya gustado!_**

**_Recuerden mandar REVIEWS!_**

**_Contestación de los reviews:_**

**alejamoto diethel:** Bueno, ya sabes más o menos qué pasó en esos dos meses. Trataré de aclararlo todo mejor en el próximo capi.

**Ginebra**: En el próximo capi todo estará más claro y es muy probable que se sepa qué pasó cuando Voldemort le lanzó a Harry el Avada. Con respecto a lo de Dumbledore, todavía faltan algunos capis para que se sepa.

**M-cha**: Gracias por tu review!

**Cissy Black-Potter**: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, solo una aclaración, en este fic, en lo que respecta a la parte biólogica al menos, Harry es nieto de Voldemort, no su hijo. Aunque de todas formas Voldemort quiere ahora que Harry sea su heredero.

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter**: Vi que actualizaste tu fic, pero aún no me ha quedado tiempo de leer los capis que me faltan, cuando los lea todos te mando un review. Me alegra mucho que quieras seguir en contacto conmigo, y sí, tienes toda la razón, los problemas son muy tocanarices, y el año pasado sentí que me perseguían a todos lados. Este capi es más largo, ojalá y te haya gustado.

**Miranda Evans:** Bueno, creo que en el próximo capi sí explicaré cómo y por qué sobrevivió a la maldición. Gracias por tu review!

**_Gracias a todos por sus REVIEWS! _**

**_Les mando un abrazo!_**


	8. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola!**

**Aquí tienen el octavo capi, donde resuelvo varias de sus dudas. Agradezco los reviews que me enviaron, y también a las personas que me desearon suerte en mis exámenes parciales. Aunque hace tan solo tres días presenté el último, ya me han entregado las calificaciones de algunos, y estoy muy contenta por que hasta ahora he recibido buenas notas, aunque todavía me falta saber cómo me fue en tres exámenes. Me divertí mucho haciendo este capi. Ojalá y lo disfruten!**

8

Un nuevo comienzo

Irritado, dio media vuelta y con rapidez se dirigió a la puerta, pero en el momento en que iba a salir, escuchó una vocecita detrás de él:

-¿ónde toy?-

Lord Voldemort se dio media vuelta para encontrarse de frente con un pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda que lo miraba con curiosidad y desconcierto.

-¡Vaya¡Así que al fin despiertas!-

-¿ónde toy?-volvió a repetir el niño- ¿ónde tan mis tíos¿y mi pimo¿Quién e uted?-

-No juegues conmigo Potter, sabes perfectamente quién soy yo-

-Lo siento, no lo sé- dijo el pequeño Harry bajando la cabeza apenado y Voldemort se dio cuenta de que no mentía¿acaso su futuro heredero había perdido la memoria, y de ser así ¿por qué sí recordaba a sus tíos? Tendría que comprobarlo. Se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes y cogió un pequeño frasquito que contenía veritaserium.

-Toma, bébetelo todo- ordenó el señor oscuro mientras ponía el frasquito abierto en las diminutas manos del niño.

-No puedo, gacias- dijo sonrojado el pequeño mientras trataba de devolvérselo.

-No te estoy preguntando¡te lo ordeno!-

-mi tía sempre dice que es malo recibil cosas a etaños-

La paciencia del lord estaba llegando peligrosamente a su límite. Bueno, si en verdad se había convertido en tan solo un pequeño niño, seguramente esta vez no lograría oponerse a la maldición, pensó Voldemort mientras apuntaba a Harry con su varita.

_-¡Imperio!-_

Una sensación de estar flotando lo invadió, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y ya no le importaba dónde estaba ni quién era aquel extraño señor…

-_Bebe la poción… bebe la poción_-esa orden inundaba sus pensamientos. Levantando la mano en donde tenía el frasquito, se lo acercó a la boca y justo cuando iba a tomar un sorbo escuchó otra voz detrás de su cabeza…

-_¿Para qué beberla? No quero beberla…-_

-_bebe la poción… bebe la poción…-_repetía Voldemort

-_No Quero, no Quero_- pensaba el niño tratando de sacudirse y despejar su mente

-¡Bébela ya!- Ordenó el señor oscuro

La botellita comenzó a temblar en las manitos de Harry que mantenía una lucha interior, y de un momento a otro se resbaló pero justo antes de que tocara el suelo y se partiera el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había lanzado un hechizo que mantenía a la botellita suspendida en el aire.

La sensación de aturdimiento desapareció de la mente de Harry quien exclamó asombrado al ver el frasquito flotante- Wow! Eto es magia!-

-Sí, es magia- corroboró Voldemort sorprendido porque el pequeño había conseguido resistirse al menos parcialmente al imperius.

-¿eles un mago?-

-Sí, lo soy-

-Entonces… la magia sí existe!-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Pelo… mis tíos sempre dicen que la magia no existe… a ellos no les guta que yo hable de magia.-

-¡Estúpidos!- murmuró el lord oscuro por lo bajo

-¿Puedes sacal un conejito del somblelo?-

¿Qué¿Un conejito del sombrero¿Acaso ese niño pensaba que era uno de esos muggles que inadecuadamente se hacían llamar magos¡Qué insulto!

-Esas son tonterías muggles-replicó con frialdad

-¿qué son muges?-

-¡MUGGLES!-corrigió Voldemort- son personas que no tienen magia. Y Ya no me preguntes más. Te vas a tomar la poción por las buenas o por las malas. Tú decides-

-Eh… pelo uted es etaño, no puedo recibil cosas a etaños-

El señor oscuro agarró fuertemente su varita y reprimiendo un impulso de lanzarle un cruciatus al niño, decidió irse por una vía más pedagógica:

-Dime tu nombre-

-Harry Pottel-

-Esta bien Harry, yo soy lord Voldemort- dijo mientras mentalmente contaba hasta diez mil millones- Ahora ya no somos desconocidos. Tómate la poción-

A Harry el nombre de Voldemort le pareció muy gracioso, pero para su fortuna se abstuvo de expresar abiertamente su opinión; por otro lado, no estaba muy seguro de que eso de decirse los nombres se valiera para no ser ya desconocidos entre sí, pero no quería disgustar más a aquel extraño señor…

-Eta bien- dijo el pequeño mientras cogía la botellita flotante y se tomaba su contenido de un solo sorbo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Voldemort

-Harry Pottel-

-¿cuántos años tienes?-

-te y meio- asumiendo que la respuesta del niño quería decir "tres y medio" continuó con el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué sabes sobre mí?-

-Se llama lod volemor- "¿lod volemor?", definitivamente debía enseñarle a ese niño la correcta pronunciación de las palabras, apuntó mentalmente el señor oscuro.

-¿algo más?-

-no-

-¿dónde vives y con quién?-

-en Pived divet, con mis tios y mi pimo Dudey-

-¿Sabes qué es Hogwarts?-

-no-

Bueno, el niño estaba diciendo la verdad, al parecer Harry Potter había rejuvenecido hasta sus tres años y solo le recordaba lo sucedido hasta la edad que ahora aparentaba. ¡Perfecto, eso facilitaba notablemente sus propósitos.

El lord oscuro se dirigió hacia una puerta que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y la abrió; luego, dándose media vuelta miró a Harry y le ordenó:

-Sígueme-

-¿Pol qué?-

Los rojos ojos del señor oscuro destellaron su impaciencia y su ira, esto provocó en el pequeño un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. "No debo hacel enojal a ese señol" pensó Harry mientras se dirigía lo más rápidamente que le permitían sus piernecitas hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Muy bien, veo que ya estás aprendiendo a comportarte-

Cruzaron la puerta y se encontraron en un cuarto que contenía una pequeña cama, una mesa de noche con una lamparita mágica, otra mesa más grande con rollos de pergamino y frasquitos de tinta negra, plateada, verde y marrón; además había otra puerta que daba a un baño.

-Este será tu cuarto desde ahora y hasta nuevo aviso- le informó Voldemort a Harry

Harry miraba alucinado todo el cuarto¡era realmente precioso y amplio¡Y no tenía arañas como su alacena! "Sería fantástico vivir aquí" pensó, pero sus tíos nunca lo dejarían…

-gacias, etá muy bonito… pelo tengo que reglesal a mi casa, mis tíos se enojalán conmigo si llego talde-

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ya no vas a vivir con tus tíos, ahora vivirás conmigo-

-¿Pol qué?-

-Porque ahora yo soy tu única familia-

-¿pol qué?

-Por que sí y punto. Se acabó la discusión-

-Y… qué familia mía eles?… eles oto tío? O… mi belo? Eres mi abelito?- preguntó entusiasmado, ya que siempre había querido conocer a sus abuelos.

"¿Abelito?" pensó Voldemort mientras la sola idea de escuchar a alguien llamándolo así le revolvía las entrañas "Sí, soy tu abuelo. Pero no, para ti seré algo mucho más cercano, algo que cree un vínculo más profundo entre nosotros y que comprometa tu lealtad…"

-Soy tu padre-

-¿papá?- preguntó el niño confundido- Papá está metito, igual que mamá…- dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-¡No llores!- exigió el lord en un tono de voz tan severo que hizo dar un respingo al pequeño Harry- tus padres sí están muertos, pero yo soy tu padre adoptivo¿entiendes?-

-¿Doptivo¿Qué es doptivo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡A-DOP-TI-VO!-lo corrigió con notable impaciencia e irritabilidad – A veces cuando los padres de alguien mueren, le llegan unos nuevos padres, que se llaman padres adoptivos…-

-Entonces…-dijo con su carita pensativa- ¿Tú eres mi nuevo papá?-

-Sí. Yo soy tu nuevo padre-

-¡qué beno!- sonrió el niño mientras se acercaba al señor oscuro y le daba un fuerte abrazo antes de que pudiera evitarlo- sempre quise tener un papá- susurró mientras el lord, habiéndose recuperado parcialmente de su sorpresa y desconcierto trataba de quitárselo de encima.

Una vez consiguió quitárselo de encima, le dijo:

-Debo irme, pero antes te daré unas reglas que debes seguir cuidadosamente, si en verdad quieres que siga siendo tu padre. Primero, por ningún motivo sales de esta habitación sin avisarme y sin mi permiso. Segundo, como mi futuro heredero, deberás ser independiente, yo no te voy a mimar ni mucho menos, te bañaras y vestirás por ti mismo, además mantendrás arreglado tu cuarto. Tercero, no tocarás nada que no esté dentro de este cuarto. Quinto, no quiero abrazos, ni besos, ni ninguna de esas tontas muestras de afecto, debes aprender a controlar tus emociones y no que ellas te controlen a ti. Sexto te dirigirás a mi como señor ó padre, no toleraré que me llames de cualquier otra forma. Séptimo y último por ahora, lo más importante es NUNCA DESOBEDECERME, si lo haces, te la verás conmigo, y te aseguró que eso no será nada agradable. ¿Entendiste las reglas?-

-Sí padre- contestó el pequeño Harry para no decepcionar a su nuevo papá, aunque en realidad, estaba confundido sobre la mitad de las normas.

-Es tarde, acuéstate y duérmete-

-Sí señor- dijo dirigiéndose enseguida hacia su nueva cama y acostándose con una sonrisa en la cara. Ahora tenía un padre, como tanto había soñado; los otros niños ya no se burlarían de él. "Haré que papá se sienta orgulloso de mí" fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-Has hecho un buen trabajo- decía el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a un adolescente de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda. 

-Gracias, mi señor- dijo el muchacho haciendo una profunda inclinación.

-Aún así, necesito que mejores más- dijo mientras sus palabras hacían tragar saliva con dificultad al joven frente a él- La mayoría de la comunidad mágica cree la farsa. Pero los más allegados a Potter… tienen dudas… no quiero que nadie descubra que tú no eres Harry Potter. Todos, absolutamente TODOS,-recalcó- deben pensar que él está de mi lado. Así que he decidido que por un tiempo dejarás de formar parte activa de las actividades de mis seguidores, y te dedicarás con tu verdadera apariencia o con la que desees, desde que no sea la de Harry Potter, a investigar toda la vida de ese muchacho: cómo vivió con su familia muggle, como se llevaba con sus tíos y su primo, cómo se enteró de Hogwarts, quienes le agradaban, quienes no, que comida le gustaba… Quiero que averigües TODO sobre Harry Potter. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí mi señor-

-Entonces vete y mantenme informado sobre el progreso de tu investigación-

-Sí, mi lord- dijo haciendo una última reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

El muchacho caminó con largos pasos hasta una puerta secreta que llevaba a una pequeña habitación donde guardaba la poción multijugos que tenía que tomar cada día. Su amo había conseguido mejorar notablemente el tiempo de efecto de la poción: no era necesario que la tomara cada hora, con consumirla una vez al día, la poción surtía efecto durante veinticuatro horas.

Sintió malestar, sus facciones comenzaron lentamente a cambiar hasta llegar a su auténtica apariencia, la de un alto joven de veintitrés años, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules y tez morena. Su nombre verdadero era Robert Steagan y en el poco tiempo que llevaba se había destacado como uno de los más fieles y astutos de los seguidores del lord oscuro.

Abriendo una trampilla que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, se internó en la oscuridad de una densa red de túneles subterráneos que solo él y su amo conocían.

* * *

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el pálido rostro del lord oscuro que sostenía un libro escrito por su ancestro cofundador de Hogwarts. Por fin había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado: la razón de lo que había pasado con Harry Potter. Sus suposiciones habían sido correctas: el hecho de que Harry llevara su misma sangre había impedido que muriera cuando le lanzó el Avada Kedavra en la cámara de los secretos. Salazar Slytherin se había preocupado por evitar en lo posible que sus descendientes se mataran entre sí, para lograrlo, había inventado un poderoso hechizo que impedía que cualquier maldición asesina lanzada por uno de sus descendientes, matara a otro con su misma sangre. Pero, la efectividad de este hechizo tenía sus restricciones: Solo evitaba la muerte una única vez, sus efectos después de evitar la muerte variaban de una persona a otra, y además, solo servía cuando se tenían verdaderas intenciones de matar a la persona que recibía la maldición. Por eso, Lily Potter a pesar de llevar su misma sangre había muerto, ya que la maldición que le arrebató la vida, no iba dirigida a ella, sino que estaba cargada del fuerte deseo de matar a Harry Potter. El sacrificio de Lily entonces había sido en vano…, no, no en vano, se corrigió, si ella no hubiera muerto protegiendo a su hijo, aunque él igual seguiría vivo, no le habría otorgado la poderosísima protección de la magia más antigua de todas: el amor. Entonces, Harry no habría sobrevivido a su primer año en el colegio, cuando usando el cuerpo de Quirell casi logra retornar…. O tal vez… pensó…el destino hubiera dado un giro inesperado, y su curiosidad por averiguar por qué aquel chiquillo había sobrevivido a su maldición, lo hubiera llevado a investigar a fondo para terminar descubriendo que aquel niño era su nieto, qué extraño habría sido criar al niño de la profecía como su heredero, pero… esa ironía se estaba cumpliendo. Ahora existía un nuevo comienzo que alteraría drásticamente el curso de la historia.

* * *

**NOTA ACLARATORIA: Creo que posiblemente a algunos les haya surgido la duda de por qué si el hechizo de Slytherin solo puede evitar la muerte una vez, Harry haya sobrevivido dos veces. La explicación es muy sencilla: Cuando Harry recibió por primera vez la maldición asesina, acababa de recibir la protección de su madre que se convirtió en una especie de "barrera" de protección, por lo tanto la maldición no pudo penetrar en su cuerpo y matarlo; el hechizo de Slytherin sólo se activa cuando la maldición entra al cuerpo y empieza a surtir efecto, por eso, cuando Harry recibió por segunda vez el Avada, cayó como si de verdad hubiera muerto.**

**Si tienen algunas dudas, no duden en hacérmelas saber, que con gusto y dentro de lo posible las responderé.**

**Contestación de los reviews:**

**jim: **Me alegra que esperaras el cap con entusiasmo. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **Bueno, creo que con este cap tus dudas sobre los dos Harry han sido aclaradas. Con lo de los flash back, agradezco mucho tu comentario, y creo que tienes razón en que se ve redundante, lo que pasa es que yo uso (flash back) y (fin del flash back) para que quede bien delimitado de dónde a dónde va el flash back¿será que solo debería usar (fin del flash back)? porque bueno, es muy obvio cuándo empieza, pero no sé si sin el (fin del flash back) quede bienclaro dónde termina.¿Qué me aconsejas al respecto?Cambiando de tema, te quería agradecer por desearme suerte con mis notas, esta semana y media de exámenes fue bastante dura ¡Mis primeros exámenes grandes en la universidad! A veces me resulta un poco dificil acostumbrarme a la universidad, ya que a diferencia del colegio, generalmente me trasnocho bastante y me levantó muy temprano, y no es por diversión sino por estudio. BSS!

**Salube**: Bueno, Voldemort no ha sido tan duro con el pequeño Harry, y en realidad le ha tenido bastante paciencia, ya que quería iniciar de buena manera su relación con su futuro heredero, pues es más confiable la lealtad que se gana por respeto, y no por miedo (! Jejeje... Bueno, aunque eso no suele aplicarlo con la mayoría de sus mortífagos). Gracias por tu review!

**alejamoto diethel: **Tenías razón en una de tus suposiciones, el Harry mortífago en realidad es alguien disfrazado. Bueno, en próximos capis podrás ver con más detalles que pasará con el pequeño Harry. Muchas gracias por desearme suerte con mis exámenes!

**Cissy Black-Potter**: Agradezco que me desearas suerte en mis exámenes. Con respecto a lo de tu equivocación en donde decías que Harry era hijo de Voldemort, no te preocupes, a cualquiera nos puede pasar; además, aunque biológicamente Voldemort es abuelo de Harry, a él no le gustó la idea de que lo llamará "abelito", y decidió decirle que era su padre, así que en ese sentido, lo que decías en tu review no estaba tan herrado después de todo.

**Miranda Evans**: Jejeje... en este capi sí explico cómo o por qué sobrevivió a la maldición asesina. Si te surge cualquier otra pregunta no dudes en comunicármela.Y muchas gracias por no sólo desearme suerte en mis exámenes, sino en todo lo que haga!

**Maryn Kimura**: Me gusta que te parezca genial. Ojalá y hayas encontrado en este cap varias de las repuestas que querías conocer. Gracias por tu review!

**Gracias por sus REVIEWS!**

**No se les olvide mandar más!**

**Un abrazo y un beso para todos!**

**BYE!**


	9. Un pequeño encuentro

**_Hola a todos! Después de no se cuánto tiempo volví! Siento mucho a veces demorarme TANTO con los caps, pero es que ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer y casi no me queda tiempo para escribir. Solo quiero que sepan que pienso llegar hasta el último capi de este fic (aunque a veces me demore eternidades en actualizarlo). Bueno, aquí los dejo con el siguiente cap._**

9

Un pequeño encuentro

"¿Por qué tarda tanto?" se preguntaba un pequeño niño de cabello azabache mientras daba vueltas y vueltas por su nueva habitación. No había vuelto a ver a quien ahora era su padre desde que este lo había dejado solo hacía dos días. Tres veces al día aparecía una bandeja llena de comida y eso lo había tranquilizado en un principio porque le daba a entender que "su padre" no se había olvidado de él, pero ya comenzaba a preocuparse…tal vez ese señor había decidido que tener a un niño como él por hijo no era una buena idea, tal vez se había arrepentido y por eso no había vuelto, o quizás le había sucedido algo malo, como el accidente en que habían muerto sus padres verdaderos…

Finalmente se sentó en un rincón con las piernas dobladas y sus brazos envolviéndolas. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, al principio trató de contener el llanto, pero poco tiempo después ya estaba llorando amargamente. Le gustaba ese cuarto, era mucho mejor que el que tenía con sus tíos, pero ahí, no se oía ni un sonido, todo era tan solitario y tan lúgubre que poco a poco el miedo de quedarse atrapado y solo para siempre en ese lugar, se había apoderado de él. ¿Y si ese señor nunca volvía por él¿y si se había perdido en algún lugar? No quería quedarse solo, mucho menos ahora que ese señor le había dicho que sería su padre. Pero no podía quedarse ahí parado, esperando a ver qué pasaba, su ansiedad había llegado al límite y ya no podía más con la incertidumbre que lo embargaba, así que con sus ojos de esmeralda fulgurando determinación, tomo una decisión: Saldría de ese cuarto y buscaría a su nuevo padre.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta un poco temeroso. Era cierto que muchas de las reglas que había pronunciado ese hombre llamado "lod volemor", él no las recordaba, pero, sí estaba seguro que entre ellas, él había dejado claro que por ningún motivo debía abandonar la habitación. Sabía que al hacerlo desobedecía una de las reglas, pero ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba saber donde se había metido su nuevo papá y por qué no había vuelto.

* * *

Una silueta encapuchada se deslizaba ágilmente por los estrechos pasillos del lugar que ahora funcionaba como cuartel general del señor oscuro. Al doblar una esquina asomó cuidadosamente su cabeza, y observó dos mortífagos que yacían profundamente dormidos a la entrada de lo que parecía un largo corredor. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, la fuerte poción del sueño que les había dado a Avery y Nott unas horas antes combinadas con hidromiel habían surtido efecto. La mayoría de mortífagos se encontraban en esos momentos atacando diferentes lugares muggles para desestabilizar y medir las fuerzas de los aurores del ministerio, así que había muy poca gente en la guarida del lord oscuro, y eso, lo hacía el momento perfecto para intentar descubrir qué era tan cuidadosamente guardado por lord Voldemort en aquel pasillo que era más comúnmente conocido por los mortífagos como "el pasillo prohibido". 

Pasó cuidadosamente entre los guardias dormidos, y se adentró en la densa oscuridad de aquél corredor. Caminó durante un par de minutos con su varita iluminando una pequeñísima porción del camino que recorría, hasta que el sonido de unos sollozos entrecortados lo hizo detenerse, con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo apuntó la varita hacia donde provenía el sonido, y se encontró con una pequeña figura acurrucada y recostada contra la pared. Cuando la cabeza de aquella criatura se levantó, y sus orbes negros se conectaron con unos de un verde profundo pero aguados por el llanto, se dio cuenta de que se trataba tan solo de un niño que no aparentaba tener más de cuatro años de edad. Un poco más tranquilo, se agachó y le preguntó: -¿Qué haces aquí?-

El niño en ese momento se abalanzó hacia él, y se agarró fuertemente de su túnica mientras entre sollozos repetía una y otra vez: -¡Tengo… medo¡No me …guta… la oscuidad!-

No supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, pero un instante después, Severus Snape se encontraba abrazando al pequeño niño para reconfortarlo, mientras le daba torpes palmaditas en la espalda y le susurraba- Cálmate… todo está bien ahora.-

Cuando el niño se hubo tranquilizado un poco, el profesor de pociones lo pudo observar con mayor detenimiento, sus facciones se le hacían extrañamente familiares; una idea se le cruzó por la mente, pero inmediatamente la desechó al pensar en lo absurda que resultaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a repetir en un tono suave.

-Busco a papá- respondió el niño mirándolo un poco nervioso.

"¿A su padre¿Acaso es el hijo de algún mortífago?" Se preguntaba un confundido Snape¿Qué mortífago se atrevería a traer a su hijo a la guarida del lord oscuro? A no ser, que ese niño no fuera de ningún seguidor del señor tenebroso, tal vez era el hijo de un muggle, o un mago al que habían llevado para torturar, pero… él no tenía el aspecto de haber sido torturado, entonces… Solo había una forma de averiguar la verdad…

-¿Quién es tu padre?- preguntó

El pequeño dudó un poco antes de responder¿y si ese señor le contaba a su padre que había salido sin su permiso a buscarlo¿Y si su nuevo papá se arrepentía por eso de tenerlo como hijo? pero… tal vez ese hombre podría ayudarlo a saber dónde estaba su padre, y entonces podría regresar más tranquilo a su habitación. Igual y ya lo había descubierto, así que qué más daba si le decía la verdad…

-Lod Volemor- dijo tímidamente.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría al hombre de cabello grasiento y nariz ganchuda. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien¿Ese niño estaba diciendo que su padre era Lord Voldemort?...

-¿Dices que tu padre es Lord Voldemort?- preguntó todavía shockeado y con un mar de preguntas inundando su mente.

-Sí¿Sabe dónde etá¿Va a volvel? Yo… no quelía desobedecerlo… pero…- el niño miraba hacia el suelo mientras se cogía las manos nerviosamente- Pol favol, no le diga que salí del cualto sin su permiso… ¿él todavía me quiele como su hijo, veldad?-

Después de pensar durante unos minutos con cabeza fría, se dio cuenta de que ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido: Ese niño no había llegado a ese pasillo por casualidad, ni porque un mortífago lo hubiese llevado, él era lo que el señor oscuro había estado ocultando durante todo ese tiempo en aquel pasillo, su hijo… el futuro heredero de Lord Voldemort…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Severus Snape mientras era parcialmente conciente de las implicaciones de su descubrimiento. Lord Voldemort quería alguien que lo sucediera, y no solo eso, aún más, probablemente quería que fuese su mano derecha, alguien en quien pudiera confiar plenamente¿Y quién mejor que un hijo? Un hijo cuyo único interés fuera hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, un hijo que estuviera unido a él y comprometido por algo más que miedo, rencor, o ansias de poder…

-¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-No se…solo quería sabel donde taba papá…- el niño parecía muy asustado y preocupado- ¿él todavía me quiere como su hijo, veldad?-

Repentinamete algo en la muñeca de Snape comenzó a vibrar, era un contador de tiempo que funcionaba parecido a la alarma de un reloj, solo quedaban unos minutos antes de que los efectos de la poción del sueño que había suministrado a los guardias comenzaran a diluirse, debía salir lo antes posible de ahí, o se arriesgaba a ser descubierto, pero… ¿Qué haría con el niño? Al parecer Lord Voldemort aún no había influido mucho en él, pero en esos momentos no podía llevárselo, pero, y si lo dejaba y él le contaba todo lo sucedido a "su padre"?... Su mente trabajó duramente durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que una posible solución iluminó sus pensamientos. Esta solución no era la más fiable de todas, pero al menos sí la más segura por el momento…

-Yo creo que tu padre pronto te visitará. Él ha estado un poco ocupado estos días- dijo recordando cómo últimamente "su señor" había estado haciendo y ejecutando planes para desestabilizar al mundo mágico.-¿Dices que tu padre no te tiene permitido salir sin su permiso, verdad?-

-Sí… pelo… no lo vuelvo a hacel… solo quería sabel si todavía me quería como su hijo… yo…- el niño estaba comenzando a sollozar de nuevo mientras intentaba dar apresuradas explicaciones.

-Ya… ya… No necesito más explicaciones. Hagamos un trato¿sí?-

-¿Qué es un tato?- preguntó el niño levantando la cabeza y mirándolo confundido.

-mira, un trato es cuando dos personas acuerdan hacer algo que es bueno para ambos, y lo cumplen. Lo que yo propongo, es que regreses a tu habitación, y no le digas nada de lo sucedido a tu padre, yo tampoco lo haré y así cuando regrese tu padre no se enojará contigo. ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿de veldad?- cuestionó el niño incrédulo y con un asomo de esperanza en su rostro- ¿No le contalá a papá nada?-

-No, pero tu tampoco debes decirle nada a él, o Si no él se enojará mucho y ya no te querrá como hijo, y tu no quieres que eso pase¿Verdad?-

El niño asintió con su cabeza.

-¿Entonces estás e acuerdo con el trato¿Prometes no contarle a tu padre que me conociste, ni que saliste de tu cuarto?-

-Lo pometo- dijo el pequeño Harry.

-Yo también prometo no contar nada. Ahora vete a tu cuarto y pórtate bien… y recuerda: los tratos y las promesas siempre deben cumplirse¿entiendes?-

-¿Pol qué?-

-Porque son algo muy importante: adiós, debo irme. Recuerda, no hables sobre nuestro encuentro. Ok?

-Sí, no dilé nada. –

-Bueno, entonces me voy- dijo Snape dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida del pasillo, pero antes de que diera más de tres pasos al frente, una vocecita lo detuvo…

-¡Espele!-

-¿Sí?- dijo mirando directamente a su interlocutor.

-¿Cómo vuelvo? La oscuidad no me guta-

Snape soltó un fuerte suspiro con gesto cansino, y apuntando con su varita invocó un tenue rayo de luz que llegaba hasta la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba apenas a unos cinco o seis metros de distancia. -Sigue la luz- le indicó y antes de que el niño pudiera decir algo más, él retomó su rumbo y rápidamente salió del pasillo mientras apenas unos segundos después Avery y Nott comenzaban a despertar.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí está el final del capi. Para capis futuros tengo planeadas cosas muy interesantes. Gracias por leer este fic!_**

**_Contestación general a los reviews:_**

Como veo que para algunos no quedó muy claro cómo fue que Harry se encogió, aquí va una pequeña explicación: es porque la técnica de protección que Slyterin usó sobre sus descendientes para q estos no se mataran entre sí, evita por una vez que un descendiente de Slyterin mate a otro (cuando verdaderamente tiene deseos de matarlo) y tiene, por decirlo así, efectos secundarios en la persona protegida; estos efectos secundarios varían de una persona a otra y dependiendo de la situación; en el caso de Harry, el "efecto secundario" fue volverse pequeño.

También quiero decirles que me alegra mucho que les haya gustado este Harry pequeño.Y que ya tengo planeado cómo va a ser el final de la histoia (aunque para eso todavía faltan varios capis), y reiterarles que así de vez en cuando me demore, tengo el firme propósito de terminar este fic y no dejarlo incompleto (trataré que mis demoras en actualizar no sean taaaaaannnnn largas como esta última, pero les pido paciencia, porque como les dije, ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y casi no me queda tiempo para escribir).

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animan mucho!_**

**_Hasta el próximo capi!_**


End file.
